the Proposal
by lovefrog159
Summary: James has decided he wants to marry Lily. So who's there to help him plan the big event? The marauders! Follow them through dress rehersals, dates, shopping and arguments as they prepare for the big date. some fluff too.
1. I Want to Marry Lily Evans

**a/n: So this could be counted as a sequel to Caught, it has alot of the same characters from the last one. I'll try to dedicate enough time to update quickly, but I've never been engaged (Or asked unless by a 7 yr old counts) so I'm making it all up as I go along. :D Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: I want to marry Lily Evans

James bolted into the club where he was meeting his friends. The fellow, now graduated, Marauders. He found them playing billiards with Sirius entertaining a very breasty, but beautiful girl.

"Guys!" James shouted running over to them.

"James, my good man!" Sirius greeted him. "Have you meet Rebeka?"

"No. Hi." James said quickly.

"What's up?" Remus asked.

"It's time." James said.

"I agree. Keep!" Sirius called to the bar keeper indicating they should get have some shots.

"No, that kind of _time_, I mean time time." They weren't getting it. He turned to Rebeka, Sirius' woman of the evening, "Could you excuse us?"

"Sure." She said turning just so, to make her boobs look huge.

"Thanks." James was all but pushing her away.

"See you in a bit Sirius." She said slowly in the soft, flirty tone of hers.

"I look forward to it." He winked. She smiled purring for a second before walking away, her hips shaking.

"So what's up?" Sirius asked disregarding Rebeka completely.

"It's time." Remus repeated, unsure what exactly it meant.

"Last time I said that I agreed, you said no. So what's it time for?"

"I was just with Lily-"

"And to think, I always thought once you crazies got together, we wouldn't have to hear about it anymore." Sirius grinned.

"Listen," James instructed still breathing hard from running a few blocks to get there. "Okay, we went out walking in the park-"

"Very romantic." Sirius interrupted sarcastically.

"And it was just perfect."

"Okay, so-?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Peter admitted.

"I get it." Sirius told them.

"You do?" Remus was skeptical.

"Yeah. Prongs here wants to brag. Let me guess, you held hands, and gave the hobo on the bench a few sickles, then snogged under a street lamp."

"No." James said. "Although we did hold hands and we did talk to a homeless man, but then Lily doesn't believe in giving them money because they use it for drugs, so she bought him a taco instead."

"Anyway..." Remus pressed.

"Right,well I was taking her home to her flat and,"

"After snogging on her porch-" Sirius added. Remus elbowed him in the ribs, silencing him.

"Go on." Remus advised.

"After kissing a bit-" James continued only to have Sirius interrupt again.

"Told you."

"She went in." James finished. His friends waited for more.

"So then it was time to come here?" Peter guessed thoroughly confused. Remus looked at him just as confused.

"Yes, but no. I wanted to go in with her."

"I still think it's crazy that she won't sleep with you until your married." Sirius added.

"Exactly." James exclaimed pointing to him.

"You wanted to shag her?" Remus was a bit revolted. He never liked hearing about other's night adventures.

"No. Well yeah. But the last thing."

"Uh," Sirius began, but had nothing.

James sighed exasperated. "I want to marry Lily Evans."

"Oh"

"Sure."

"Of course." His friends said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I love her, and like I said, I was walking her home and it just didn't feel right leaving her at the door. Like I belonged inside with her. As her _husband_. You know?"

"No." Sirius honestly shook his head.

"Not really." Peter said.

"Kinda." Remus supplied. "So when are you going to propose?"

"I don't know. I just know that I want to marry her."

"Well in that case." Sirius said tapping his pool stick on the side of his shoe.

"I need a plan." James decided. No one said anything after that. Pranks they could pull off. Wedding proposals, not so much.

"Any ideas?" James asked. Nothing.

"Prongs," Sirius began slowly, "We don't know how one proposes to a woman. I mean look at us. There's you, who spent almost your entire school career chasing one girl while occasionally dating others. Remus here had one girlfriend last year. First girlfriend ever."

"Actually-" Remus was about to protest but Sirius didn't give him the chance.

"Peter is pretty afraid of women. With their-uh-curves and attitude, and frankly some, like your Evans, are intimating. Then there's me. I'm really, frankly, optimistically, happily not the commitment type. At all. See Rachelle over there?"

"I thought her name was Rebeka?" James asked. Sirius closed his eyes flinching.

"Right. Rebeka, her name is Rebeka. Um, well I think my points been made. I barely met her about an hour ago, and already I've forgotten her name."

"So, what? Because you have no experience you can't help me?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Sirius said slowly.

"Come on! Marauders for life remember? We didn't know what we were doing when we jumped in to help Moony with his furry little problem. We had no clue what the hell we were doing when we became animagi. Half the pranks we pulled were made up on the spot because the original plan fell through."

"If you remember those were the pranks that landed us in detention." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah." Peter agreed.

"My point is, we don't need to know what we're doing to do something. I need you guys." James said.

"Oh, alright. But this is going to take planning. And speeches, and protocol." Sirius told him.

"So your in?" James asked.

"I guess." Sirius sighed dramatically.

"Yep." Peter said.

"Apparently." Remus agreed.

And so it began.

**Sort Chapter, but what did you think? It's got promise right?**


	2. Plan A

Chapter 2: Plan A

"You'll need dress robes." Sirius said. The four Marauders were gathered in Sirius and James' apartment. Making plans for the night of the engagement.

"And a restaurant that you want to take her to." Peter suggested. Remus began writing a list.

"You'll need to find out her favorite wine." Sirius added.

"Get her into a dress for the evening." Remus said.

"Ask for her hand."

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"You know, go to her father and ask for her hand. Get permission to marry her." Peter explained.

"Exactly." Remus said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just elope?"

"It would be easier. But it wouldn't be proper." James told him. "Besides, her dad died so I can skip that step."

"No. You should still go to her mum. Her Gran even." Remus advised.

"I like her Gran. Cool lady."

"When did you meet her Gran?" Peter asked.

"Christmas." James answered.

"Anyway." Sirius tapped the parchment with the list on it.

"You should also bring her to her favorite restaurant." Remus said getting back on task.

"Or a place with sentimental value." Peter offered.

"A place that serves her favorite food is always good." Sirius added.

"Bring flowers." This time it was Peter to speak.

"Okay. Well once you get that sorted out, you should have a speech ready." Remus advised

"A speech?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. You know so that he knows what he wants to say. Frankly you're not very good at making things up this important on the spot." Remus said to James.

"Thanks Moony." James retorted.

"So, he should practice?" Sirius questioned.

"It wouldn't hurt." Remus agreed.

"Okay. Take one. James practice." Instructed Sirius.

"What?" James demanded.

"Yeah. Make up your engagement speech now. Then we'll go back and perfect it."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Do it for Lily." Remus said. James really found planning the whole scene crazy. Lily was unpredictable, there was no way to gauge her reaction.

"It won't work."

"Just try it."

"Fine. Who do I propose to?" James asked looking around at his friends, figuring that might get him out of it.

"Peter." Sirius suggested.

"Remus." Peter said.

"Sirius." said Remus. James ruffled his hair waiting.

"Here." Sirius swung a stool out. "Propose to the stool."

"The stool can't turn me down." James pointed out.

"Makes it easier don't you think?" Sirius asked indicating that he should begin.

"I like it." Remus said. James rolled his eyes.

"Lily," he began talking to the stool as his friends hopped up on the counter to watch. "I want you to know this whole thing is ridiculous. But I-"

"James." Sirius scolded.

"Come on! I'm practicing my proposal on a stool. This is an important moment in my life, and you are having me work it out with a stool!"

"Well there are three of us here to help you. So how about we take turns?" Remus offered.

"Sure." Peter agreed.

"Moony, you first." Sirius added. Remus glared at him. "It was your idea. All in favor of Remy going first?" Both Sirius and Peter raised their hand.

"Sorry Remus." James said.

"We have a consensus. Don't apologize." Sirius told him. Remus stepped forward grudgingly. Sirius and Peter crossed their arms waiting.

James cleared his throat before trying to imagine Remus as Lily. "Okay. Um, Lily,"

"Maybe take her hand." Sirius suggested. James shot him a look before turning back to Remus.

He cringed as he took Remus' hand. "Lily, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" James asked keeping his eyes closed, in hopes to forget about what he was doing.

"That sucked." Peter said.

"I have to agree with you my Wormness. Try again Prongs." Sirius agreed.

"I can't do this." James told them drawing back his hands.

"You love Lily don't you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I do."

"So why can't you?"

"It's not the proposing to her. It's the practicing on you guys." James explained.

"Try again." Sirius offered.

James sighed loudly. "Fine. But this is ridiculous and you know it."

"I do. But I know it's for your benefit." Sirius replied shrugging.

"It is really stupid." Remus agreed taking a bite of an apple that had been lying on the table.

"Great support." Sirius snapped. "Just try again. Really feel it."

"I don't have any feelings for Remus though!" James protested.

"Well good thing this isn't for Remus then huh?" Sirius retorted. James growled in the back of his throat.

"Fine." James sighed turning back to Remus angrily. "Let me in your bloody pants and marry me." He said. Remus began choking on his apple. Sirius thumped him on the back.

"That was even worse!" Sirius scolded once Remus stopped gagging.

"I was being sincere." James mocked.

"Oh-ho! You must think your a riot." Sirius shot back.

"Boys boys." Remus cut in rubbing his neck.

"Maybe we could go back to planning." Peter suggested.

"Pete's right." Remus agreed quickly. "Maybe we could just stick to planning for now."

"Fine." James agreed.

"Okay." Sirius allowed.

"So, did you have any ideas for a restaurant?" Remus asked. James shrugged.

"She likes Italian doesn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. But what if she chokes? Remus did." James asked.

"A restaurant is classic James. For now we'll stick with it." Sirius told him. There was a knock from the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Sirius asked. James looked at his watch. It was a little after six.

"Lily." He answered simply standing up.

"Of course." Sirius said leaning on the counter once again. James opened the door, sure enough there stood Lily.

"Hey." James greeted her.

"Hey." She smiled back. "You ready?"

"Usually it's the man who picks up the lady." James said beckoning her inside.

"You said you had to talk to the Marauders. So we agreed I'd meet you here. Remember?"

"Yeah." He replied as she stepped past him.

"Hello Lily." Sirius said now on the couch, his feet propped up on the table. The picture of ease.

"Hi Sirius, Remus, Peter."

"Hi." Remus and Peter said at the same time.

"Let me just grab a coat." James said. Lily plopped down next to Sirius.

"So." Sirius began.

"What have you guys been up to?" Lily asked casually. The men looked at each other.

"Nothing." Remus answered.

"The usual." Peter answered.

"Shall we?" James asked walking back in the room with a jacket slung over his arm.

"Bye."

"Don't have too much fun now."

"Have a nice time." Three of the four marauders said.

"Your not trying to get rid of me are you?" She asked them.

"You know we could never do that." Sirius told her.

"Yeah. We just have lots of planning that needs to get done." Peter added.

"Planning? For what? Your not in school anymore so it couldn't be for a prank could it?"

"Erm," Peter tried to come up with a cover story. Remus was just shaking his head at his friend's stupidity.

"You coming?" James asked, saving his friends. Lily glanced at him.

"Yeah." Lily stood back up following James out, throwing a quick good-bye to the Marauders inside.

James slipped his arms through the sleeves of his coat while asking, "Anywhere special you want to go?"

"Not really." She answered. James closed the door behind him.

"I think I have a place." He assured her wrapping an arm around her waist. He kissed her temple, continuing down the street.

**okay so i had a chapter 3 done, but I really want to have a bit of J/L fluff. So it may take a bit longer to get the next chapter up. **


	3. Gran Victoria Returns

**Some of you may recognize the moment from Christmas in _Caught_ thats mentioned. And great news! GRAN VICTORIA is back!**

Chapter 3: Gran Victoria Returns

After nearly a block of companionable silence, where they just walked snuggled against the other, James spoke. "How about dinner? We could even go to those movies you like."

"That sounds lovely." She said.

"Is something wrong?" he seemed to detect something in her voice.

"Well, when we passed that house," James looked back to see this house, but didn't see anything different than any of the others. "I was reminded that I have dinner at my mums tonight."

"Oh."

"I don't want to cancel on you." She assured him quickly. "You could come! Petunia's husband is going to be there. Actually, it would probably be better if you were there. For my sake."

"Erm-" He began. This felt like a trick.

"Please?" She bit her lip, her arm hooked through his. She was looking up at him with _those _eyes. The kind that were a weapon against his free will. They were dangerous if looked at. But he looked down. Right at them.

"Sounds good." he agreed. Lily smiled, warming his very soul.

"Ah. James, your a savior. I'm sorry for this. It will probably be awful.

"No it won't."

"Come on then." She gripped his arm tighter apparating them both to her childhood home. With a pace that didn't seem possible for her legs she dragged him to the door. With a wave of her wand she transfigured her clothes from the jeans and camisole she'd been wearing to a simple skirt and top. She then changed him into a nice jacket, slacks, and a collared shirt.

Without a word she rung the doorbell. There was the faint sound of footsteps from inside before the door opened to reveal Mrs. Evans.

The last time James had seen her was Christmas and she'd been so busy awaiting her family, and her dead husband's mother and finishing dinner and trying to look like she had it together. It wasn't much of a chance to get to know the woman.

"Hello Mum." Lily greeted kissing the womans cheek. This gesture made James wonder how he was supposed to greet her. A handshake? Quick cheek kiss? A hug? Thankfully the Evans women knew what to do. Lily pulled away saying, "You remember James."

"Yes. Good to see you again." Instead of worrying about a greeting she just moved aside to let them in. "Please come in. Petunia's already in the sitting room."

"We're having drinks first then?" Lily asked easing James' recently conjured jacket off.

"Yes. Victoria also wanted to come-"

"Gran's coming?" James asked happily.

Mrs. Evans frowned. "Yes." She answered. Lily just smiled hanging up his coat. "She hasn't arrived yet. Most punctual woman in the world and the one day I want her to live up to that, she's late."

"Mum never liked Gran too much." Lily whispered to James.

"I've never had a quarrel with that woman." Mrs. Evans objected.

"It doesn't take an argument for you to hate someone." Lily said to her mother.

"Yes well. She started it." this caused Lily to laugh lightly. They walked to the sitting room where Petunia and Vernon were taking up a couch, each sipping their drinks quietly.

"Good evening Petunia." Lily said sitting on the opposite couch. Dragging James down with her.

"Hello Lily." She responded holding her husbands hand. As if flaunting that her man was better. Lily repressed the urge roll her eyes.

"What would you like to drink?" Mrs. Evans asked them.

"Anythings fine." Lily said. While she was preparing the drinks the door bell rang. One long ring.

"I'll get it." Lily offered standing up. Sure enough Gran was there. "Hello Gran."

"Hello dear. I say, is that boyfriend of yours here?"

"Right here." James said coming up behind Lily.

"James." Gran said. James grinned.

"How's life treating you?" He asked taking her bag and jacket as she handed them over.

"Oh. Just fine." She made her way to the sitting room, back as straight as ever. She stopped in the door way, her lips pursing.

"Victor." She scowled.

"Vernon." He grumbled.

"I'm old boy. Speak up."

"How are you?" He asked instead.

"You deaf now? Or just senile?" She sat down in an armchair. "I said I'm fine. Repeating myself at this age is just a waist of time." Without missing a beat she said to the younger Mrs. Evans, "Get me some gin won't you."

With a turn on her heal she went back to get the gin for her mother-in-law.

"Let me help you with that." James offered going to her.

"Such a sweet boy." Gran praised. Within a few seconds he handing Lily her club soda, subtly placing a hand on her back before handing Gran her gin.

"Well thank you." He said.

"Now. Carlo," she said indicating Vernon.

"Vernon." He growled, his sad excuse for a mustache rumpling as he spoke.

"Excuse me?" She barked. He shook his head. "What was it you did again?"

"I work with drills."

"Drills?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am." James offered.

"It's- why yes James. It is 'Yes ma'am. Your mum did teach you manners didn't she?" She asked Vernon.

"Of course she did!" He roared.

Ignoring his temper she went on. "I don't believe it. You don't sit up straight, your table manners are non-existent, and your always talking to yourself. I don't want people to think my granddaughter married a lune." Vernon was gaining a purple quality.

"Heather." Victoria barked suddenly.

"Yes Victoria?" Mrs. Evans answered.

"Is tea ready?"

"One more moment."

Victoria nodded curtly. "Very well." She folded her hands in her lap.

"So, how have you been Petunia?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Fine." She answered. When she didn't say anything else Gran cut in.

"The proper conduct would be to return the gesture. Ask your sister how she's been."

"And yourself?" Petunia asked, as was ordered.

"Good." Lily forced a smile.

"Now you ask James." Petunia looked appalled at the prospect.

"How are you James?" She forced the words out with a great deal of difficulty.

"Brilliant." He answered with an easy air of confidence. "I presume you and Vernon are fine as well."

"Nicely done." Victoria said.

"Yes." Petunia answered.

"Has the weather been nice here as well then?" He asked. Lily smiled at his small talk tactics.

"Yes."

James nodded, unperturbed by her coldness. "Summer's always nice. I live toward the center of London myself, it's always nice to get away from the city air."

"I agree." Victoria said.

"You live in the city?" James asked.

"Used to. I moved after Oliver passed away. To a pleasant country area."

"Sounds lovely."

"It is. You and Lily should come for tea sometime." Now was his chance. He could agree or suggest lunch in the city. Get the permission he needed. But he needed to go about this the gentlemanly way.

"We would love to."

"I'll write to you then. Or do you use owl?" James was shocked.

"Erm, owl usually." he answered.

"Very well."

"Did Lily tell you we were..."

"Always finish a sentence. And no, her father did. You weren't going to keep it from me were you?"

"Well as apart of the Act of Secrecy generally muggles, or non-magic people, aren't supposed to know about wizards."

"Really? So then wizards, such as yourself, have your own government?"

"Yes. It's called the Ministry of Magic."

"Interesting. Is it much like our 'muggle' form of government?"

"I'd say it's much the same yes."

"I'm sorry, Walter,"

"Vernon."

"Did you know about their magic?" Victoria asked.

"Yes." he answered. She looked pointedly at the Dursley's entwined hands.

"Are you two engaged?" She asked them.

"No." Vernon answered.

"It's, 'No ma'am'. Are you love sick teenagers?"

"No ma'am." he answered again.

"So then tell me, what makes this public display appropriate?" She only paused a second, when neither of them offered any excuse she continued. "Are you horny? Are you planning on groping her when you get home?"

Vernon's face flushed and he was unable to answer. Petunia just looked affronted. Victoria raised her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Well none of us want to hear or see it therefore I suggest you keep contact to a minimal."

"Yes ma'am." he said. Each of them pulled away from the other. Placing their hands awkwardly in their own laps.

"Supper's ready." Mrs. Evans announced.

The group congregated to the small dining room. Like at Christmas Gran assigned seating. James sat beside her with Lily on his other side. Vernon sat on Victoria's other side with Mrs. Evans beside him leaving Petunia to the other end of the table. While usually this was an honor of shorts, it being a symbol of being head, it felt more like being degraded.

They said grace then helped themselves to the meal. Victoria continued her manner lesson with Vernon. Ordering him around, a new name each time with a grumble of, 'Vernon' from him.

Between the lessons she managed to hold a conversation with James and Lily. Forever pleasant to them. She told them stories, as she did during their last meeting. These ones focused on Lily's father. When he was little. It got painful for Lily rather quickly. It was a little less than a year since his death, and she'd yet to come to terms with it.

James recognized it, so in a silent gesture, he took her hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. When she looked up at him he gave her a reassuring smile. She gave a slight nod, as if to say she was fine. He kissed her hand before dropping it. Victoria ignored this display, although her story did falter for a second.

Once everyone was finished eating Lily offered to do the dishes.

"Oh, Lily I can handle it." Her mother argued.

"It's fine." She insisted. "Go talk to Gran and James. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Lily nodded taking some plates to the kitchen. Mrs. Evans joined Victoria and James in the sitting room. They were deep in discussion. It only took a moment for her to realize it was about Quidditch being a better sport than cricket.

"Nonsense." Victoria said. "Anyone can whip around on a broom."

"Well anyone could hit a ball on a flat surface. But the Quidditch beater has to hit a ball from a broom. One's that's more dangerous than a muggle ball."

"Clearly you've never played cricket."

"Clearly you've never played Quidditch." Victoria actually laughed at that.

"I can't say I have." she said.

"Am I interrupting?" Heather asked.

"Not at all." Victoria said regaining her usual stiff composure.

James knew that it was now or never to get the both of them to agree to a lunch. He opened his mouth but words that weren't his cut in.

"All clean. A wand certainly helps." Lily said. Well there went his chance.

"Hey." He said smiling up at her.

"Hey."

"I should be getting home." Victoria said.

"Oh, do you have to leave?" James asked.

"I need my rest. Medication to take at certain times and all that."

"Oh, Gran wait. At least take some of the cake with you. We never got the chance to eat it." Lily offered. Was he really getting another chance.

"You spoil me." Lily smiled going back to the kitchen. James followed Victoria and Heather to the front door.

"I'd like to talk to the two of you." He said suddenly.

"Your talking to us now." Victoria said putting on her jacket, even though it was a warm summer night.

"I am. But I'd like to take you both to lunch. Or tea. How about Saturday?" He asked. They heard the kitchen door close.

Victoria was studying him. It wasn't the usual strange harsh, but kind look either. It was different, it made him uncomfortable and fidgety.

"We'll meet you at eleven Saturday. My place for tea." She said finally. From behind him Lily appeared handing a slice of the cake wrapped in plastic wrap to her grandmother.

"Here you go." She said.

"Put it on the passenger seat of the car." Lily was clearly surprised by the order but nodded taking the cake to the car. "Do you need the address?" She continued talking to James once again.

"Yes ma'am." He said. He had a feeling he'd have to get back on her good side. Really he could apparate to the house, but he wasn't sure where it was so it was just to make it easier.

"Get me a piece of paper." Mrs. Potter beat him to it however. She reached into the desk drawer near the door pulling out a muggle pen and a small bit of paper.

Victoria wrote down the information before handing it back to James. "I'll see you Saturday then." With that she left the house.

"Yeah. Have a good night." He said, but the door was already closed. Lily's mother stood beside him in the small entry way. He smiled at her. It wasn't returned however, instead she turned going back to the kitchen.

James exhaled loudly. What a day. When Lily came back in he was reminded it wasn't over yet.

"Thank you for coming to this." She said shutting the door behind her and kicking off her shoes.

"Don't mention it." He replied. Lily walked back to the kitchen where her mom was.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"No. You cleaned up already so I was just going to scrub down the stove then go to bed. You can leave if you'd like."

"We didn't have cake."

"James wants to go."

"Mum, he can go when he wants. It's not as if we live together."

"Not yet anyway." She said getting out the supplies she needed.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." She sprayed once. Twice. Three times.

"Alright." Lily let it drop. Maybe her mother was just moody or tired.

"If you'd like you can take the rest of the cake home. I don't want any."

"I'll leave you some. I'm sure James, Sirius, Peter and Remus would like some." She stepped over to the cake cutting out a generous slice and setting it aside. James entered taking up a seat on a free counter. He looked around taking in the dark cabinets and old wallpaper. Out of date appliances and a refrigerator that could cut off any conversation it was so loud. He remembered it making a racket in the middle of the night when he had fallen asleep in the living room with Lily. They left together shortly after that.

O

James returned to his and Sirius' flat.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked him. He was sprawled out on the couch with a muggle motorbike magazine.

"I swear I nearly proposed to her a million times." James answered angrily. Although that wasn't really true, he still felt the niggling of the proposal throughout the whole dinner.

"That's good." he flipped another page. Then, abruptly deciding it was dull, he slammed it shut turning to face James. "So when Remus left he told me he wouldn't be able to come over tomorrow for take two. So Peter will take his turn to be Lily."

"I'm not up for a take two. Or a plan B." James told him heading to his room.

"So then cancel the Marauder Meeting?"

"Yeah."

"Okay James, what happened?" Sirius relented.

"Originally I wanted to take Lily to dinner. Maybe a movie at one of those theater things, you know she likes movies. But then she remembered a dinner with her mum and sister. Since Petunia was already taking her fiancé to the thing she said it was fine I went along too. I'm convinced it was a set up."

"Uh huh. Hey did you ask her mum for her hand? Like Moonster suggested?"

"I asked her to have lunch with me Saturday." James answered. "Since Gran Victoria was there it was short of decided that I'd meet them at her house for tea."

"Fabulous. But then what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I dunno. But tonight's been a long one so I'm just gonna go to bed. G'night." With that James went to his room. Sirius threw the magazine onto the coffee table then sauntered over to the kitchen.

James changed for bed while Sirius downed a bag of potato chips and can of soda. Eventually they each fell asleep in their own rooms.

-

In the morning James slumped to the kitchen where he found a hot cup of coffee and a bowl of coco pebbles for breakfast. Sirius came out wearing fresh clothes for the day.

"I had a thought." Sirius announced. James just grunted into his cereal. "If your going to be asking for the hand of Lily, you should have a ring to show her Gran and Mum. That way they know your serious."

As a response he got another grunt followed by, "Are you going to come ring shopping too?"

"I wouldn't be any help. Get Remus to go."

"Tomorrows the lunch. You said he couldn't come over today." James pointed out.

"Well get Peter than."

"What does Peter know about jewelery?"

"What does any man know about jewelery?" Sirius retorted. "Get one of her friends or even her mum. Let's face it, I'm not the one you want there with you when you pick out her ring."

"Sure I am. Your my best mate. 'Sides if her friends went they'd tell her."

"What about her mum?"

"Do you hear yourself? Who goes out shopping with a mum to buy the engagement ring?"

"So your mum's out too then?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, what about her old ring? Isn't it tradition to pass it down to the oldest son?"

"Kinda makes you wonder what the youngest son gets."

"Hand-me-downs and ex-girlfriends. Unless your my brother. In which case everything." Sirius explained grandly. "Now back to the ring. Why can't you use your mum's ring?"

"Because it's been a pure blood ring for so long I think something new's in order. If you'd ever seen it you'd understand. The things hideous."

"Weird." Sirius said. "Why can't you just go by yourself?"

"Because then I wouldn't be able to bring myself to go inside the shop. You brought it up in the first place. It's only right that you go."

"So because you have to go, I'm being dragged along?" Sirius asked.

"Yep."

"You owe me. I want a shake." Sirius finally agreed. "Chocolate with sprinkles."

"Deal."

**I rewrote this chapter several times, I just couldn't get it! So tell me what you think please. Also if there are mistakes I'm sorry, I've been too lazy to find a beta so I just had to checked it myself.**


	4. Ring Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Harry Potter.**

**This felt like it took me forever! But it's finally done. I repeat: FINALLY!**

Chapter 4: Ring pain

James and Sirius walked into the jeweler's, Sirius still sucking on his thick chocolate shake with sprinkles.

"Hello gentlemen. Is there something I can help you find?" The lady from behind the counter asked them.

"Yeah," James answered, "We're looking for a ring."

"Really? What kind of ring?" She asked moving away from the register to a display of rings. Some white gold and simple, while others were intricate with gold bands. There were all types of diamonds in all sorts of cuts.

To answer the woman's question the two men looked at each other, James half shrugged while Sirius continued to slurp on his shake waiting for James' logic to kick in.

"We have promise rings, wedding bands, and engagement rings." She explained to them.

"Engagement." Sirius answered. James just nodded.

"Okay. Well here's our selection. Do you have a price range?"

"Not really." Sirius answered again.

"Really? So did you have any ideas on what the ring would look like?" Now she was directing her question at Sirius. Sirius looked to James.

"Nope." He answered for him.

"Well how long have you known her?"

"Seven years." Sirius told her.

"Wow. That's a long time. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sirius looked away as if embarrassed.

"I think thats great that your not rushing into marriage." She went on. "Well, how are you planning on proposing? That can sometimes help with the ring itself."

"Well, see I was going to take her to a beautiful restaurant where we'd sit on the balcony," James was now watching as his best mate explained to the sale's woman how he planned on popping the question. "Just as the sun dipped under the horizon-" James was now shaking his head.

"Would you shut up?" He snapped slapping the back of Sirius' head. The woman seemed a bit taken aback. Sirius scowled turning to James.

"Ow." Sirius said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked, "Is there,"

"I'm the one getting married." James explained, "Not this buffoon." Sirius looked on, sipping his shake once more. Acting as if nothing at all happened, and his pride was still in tact.

"Oh. Okay, well, then, um- How are you..."

"I don't know yet." he told her honestly.

"My idea was romantic." Sirius muttered from the other side of the room.

"Hush you." James warned. Sirius rolled his eyes walking farther still.

"Well lets start with the basics then." She led James over to a display, she then pulled open the case, after unlocking it, she lifted out a bunch of rings on a navy cushion. "These are some of the finer diamonds. Each cut differently, but these have the white gold bands. Very simple but elegant. Unless you think she'd like a gold band," She pulled out another display of rings. "In which case these would be much more to her style. More traditional in a sense."

James simply nodded examining it as a whole, none of them particularly jumping out at him.

"Anything?" The woman asked. "Personally I always liked the silver bands, well the white gold. A thin band, because it just looks delicate. But it's all depends on taste."

"Sirius," James called. Sirius looked at him with a bored expression, sucking on his straw so hard his face was slowly turning red and his cheeks caving into his mouth. Regardless he walked back over removing his lips from his straw, his face instantly returning to a more natural shade and shape.

"Yes James?" Sirius responded.

"What do you think? Do any of these scream Lily?" Sirius looked at the rings for a moment.

"No. In fact, these rings are all very silent. I might try making nice conversation to one. Asking it about its day, or the weather." He answered sarcastically.

"Sirius." James scowled.

"Yes alright fine." He exhaled dramatically. "That ones nice." He pointed vaguely.

"Which one?" James asked.

"The one with the diamond and the band."

"Your really not helping." James told him.

"Well I'm sorry. Why did you bring me again? Remus would have supplied far more input. Peter even. Or better yet, a woman. A friend of Lily's perhaps. Jamie, or Ivy. Call back the ghost of Mary."

"I bought you that bloody shake. Now which one?" his tone was far more demanding now. Sirius gave him a look. One that said clearly, 'I'm such a great friend. But frankly I don't care.'

"I told you. That one."

"Specifically?" This time Sirius looked more closely at each ring. He bent down to one, a thin silver band with an oval diamond.

"What do you think of the weather?" He asked the ring. The sales woman almost burst into a fit of laughter, but managed to cover her mouth. Sirius nodded still gazing at the ring with a serious expression. "Yes I thought that too."

James smacked the back of his head again. Sirius growled turning to him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Your the one talking to a ring."

"Well she's at least got a sense of style." James stared at him as he said this. Then James shook his head slapping his palm on his forehead.

"Your no help at all."

"I told you I wouldn't be." Sirius retorted.

"Would you like to come back?" The woman asked. Finally speaking up.

"Yeah. I'll get Ivy to help me."

"Jamie can't stand James here." Sirius explained. The woman just nodded as if understanding this completely.

"Very well. Have a good day. Or your free to browse some more."

"Thanks." James yanked Sirius' arm pulling him out of the shop. Once in the alley they agreed to apparate to Ivy's, in hopes of getting her help.

-o-

Ivy, however couldn't help them. Remus was out with Ambre, Mary was dead, so it left Jamie.

"I told you wankers I don't have time for this!" Jamie shouted at them as they pulled her through the busy streets of London.

"Well, in all fairness, he doesn't have time to fight with you." Sirius said.

"Where are you even taking me?"

"You have to swear not to tell Lily." James warned.

"You kidnapped me from my house. I'm not going to promise you anything." She stopped glaring at the two of them. "Actually you should be thankful I'm not kicking your arses right now."

"Sirius," James complained. Sirius, taking it the wrong way, grabbed Jamie and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" James cried. "What are you doing?"

"Saving time. Come on."

"SIRIUS! You arse! Put me down!" Jamie shrieked pounding his back.

"Which way was it again?" Sirius asked over the hollering girl.

"It was right across from the ice cream shop." James answered.

"Put me down!"

"This way." James said leading them through the crowd.

"Your drawing attention." Sirius warned.

"Put me down! Now!"

"James, your girlfriend has got to pick better friends."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that."

"Wait, does this have to do with Lily?" Jamie stopped fighting. In Sirius' oppinion, finally. Sirius rose his eyebrows, expectantly waiting for James' answer.

"Shorta."

"Shorta? It does or it doesn't."

"It has to do with both of us?"

"Both? As in me and you? Or her and you? Or her and me?" Jamie asked.

"Her and me." He answered. Jamie waited. Albeit, not patiently. "I want to marry her."

"Well I know that. Hell, everyone knows that. But what does it have to do with me?"

"I, er, need some help."

"Believe it or not Potter, you kidnapping me from my home did draw me to that conclusion."

"What am I?" Sirius demanded jolting her. "I helped."

"Ow. Sirius you brute." Jamie snapped.

"You know what's sad about this James?" Sirius asked, ignoring the now huffing Jamie.

"What's that?"

"She would call me names and insult me when we were shagging too."

"Sirius!" She reprimanded.

"Yes darling?" he asked sweetly. She inhaled, as if to say something, then let it out in a huff.

"Could you let me down?" She asked finally. Her tone defeated.

"Are you going to come with us?"

"Your not giving me much choice."

"Are you going to run off?"

"It's tempting. But no."

"I don't know. Prongs?" Sirius asked, waiting for a second opinion.

"We're almost there. Might as well." He allowed. With that Sirius, rather unceremoniously dropped Jamie onto the pavement. Her feet stumbled a bit at first, before failing completely, ending her up on her butt. She scowled up at Sirius.

"Sirius, you stupid wanker."

"Now now. A lady should not be using that kind of language." He said easily. This only caused her to say more, un-lady like things.

"Sirius, just apologize." James said. Jamie looked at him, shocked. _He _was suggesting _Sirius_ say sorry? Sirius seemed to think this strange too, judging by the look on his face. Jamie composed herself enough to get off the ground and brush herself off. She then held her head high and shoulders back, gathering up what dignity she had left.

They walked past a few shops, Jamie slowly slipping behind them. The two men heard retreating footsteps, turning they saw Jamie bolt down the busy street. Sirius charged after her first, followed closely by James.

The crowd parted reluctantly, watching the chase. Barely a block down Sirius caught Jamie with so much force that he tumbled over her causing them both to plummet and crash onto the street.

"Let me go!" Jamie shouted fighting from her place beneath him. The length of her arm was scrapped and blooded up, her shirt stained from when she bumped into someone and they spilled their drink all over it. Her hair was another matter completely, falling out around her face, some sticking to her now slightly sweaty forehead.

"Is there a problem here?" A passing officer asked looking at the struggle.

"No. We're good here." Sirius answered. Although he was on his side, hugging Jamie to him so she couldn't get away, her arms trapped between his and her own chest. His leg was in a tangle with hers.

"Ge' off." She commanded. He released her, standing up he took her hand, refusing to let go, much to her dismay.

"Is this man harassing you?" The police man asked her.

"Has been for the last eight. Nine years." She answered giving her hand another yank. He squeezed it, holding it firm.

"Old friends." Sirius told him. James was standing behind the officer with a What-the-Hell? expression.

"If used as a _very_ loose term."

"I believe thats how you explained it with Lily and Mary." Sirius added, referring to when they were in school and shagging, but being no more than friends. (Or enemies with benefits as the case maybe.)

James decided now would be a good time to cut in. Before they blew into a full on argument. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"How can you bring that up now?" Jamie demanded. Too late James. Too late.

"This brings back fond memories." Sirius said, teasing her as he kissed their entwined hands. Jamie's jaw set as she tried to punch his face. It made contact, but it wasn't hard enough to really hurt.

"I'll handle them from here. Thanks." James dismissed the officer. He then mumbled to them, "Can't take either of you anywhere." He forced their hands apart, taking each of them by the elbow and pulling them through the street once again. This time Jamie decided on silent disapproval. The elbow was much better than carried after all.

Soon he let go of them, instead standing between them. After a while they arrived at the jewelers. A bell chiming happily as they entered.

The same woman from earlier was cleaning a glass display case.

"A jewelers?" Jamie asked looking at James. Then what he said earlier clicked. "WHAT?" She shrieked. James cringed, as it was in his ear.

"Finally get it did yah?" Sirius asked, leaning past James to see her. She sent him a look but didn't comment.

"Your proposing!" Then less enthusiastically, "Your proposing?" It almost sounded disgusted that time. "That's-that's."

"Wonderful?" Sirius offered.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Way to make a man feel good."

"Here with a second opinion I see." The woman said.

"Yeah." James said.

"This isn't her than is it?"

"My...No. This is one of her friends."

Jamie stepped past him offering a hand. "Jamie."

"Charlotte." The woman said taking the hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Now I presume you know, Lily?" she sounded unsure about the name, but after a round of nods she continued, "Lily's taste better?"

"You could say that. But then how much do men know about fashion anyway." Jamie was smiling, but it was a clear insult to the men in the room. Manly Sirius and James.

Charlotte laughed politely. "That's true. What do you think Lily would like?"

"See likes the silver bands,"

"The white gold or platinum." Charlotte corrected.

"Right. Well she claims she likes the square cut diamond.

"The princess cut."

"Yeah. But whenever we would look in magazines together she'd always go for circle cut. Lily also said that she always wanted something sweet engraved into the band."

"We can do that. No problem." Charlotte assured them. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Let me get some samples for you to pick through. One moment." She walked to a counter, picking through a few rings then setting them on a cushion.

"This is a lot more efficient than talking to the rings." Sirius said.

Jamie gave him a look. "You talked to the rings."

"I simply asked them about the weather."

"Tell me he's joking."

"Nope." James said. "He really did. Ask them about the weather that is."

"Could you get any stupider?"

"Hey." Sirius lowered his voice, "I'm a wizard. Anything can happen."

"Like a ring telling you it's been a bit hotter than usual?" Jamie asked.

"I thought the same thing! I mean I get that it's June, but its not usually this scorching hot!"

Jamie just shook her head. Charlotte returned showing them rings that fit the description Jamie provided. Proving much more helpful than James or Sirius had been.

In the end they picked out a 2.2mm platinum band with a common prong circle cut diamond that had two smaller diamonds on either side. All that was left was coming up with something to be engraved into the band.

"I love you?" Sirius offered.

"That's so predictable though." Jamie vetoed.

"Lily and James. With the little curly 'and' sign." He suggested.

"What are you five?" Again she shot it down.

"Evans will you marry me."

"But he wants her to become a Potter. Besides that stupid."

"No. It's in memory off the good ol' 'Evans go out with me'." But Jamie was shaking her head. James watched on, trying to come up with something of his own.

"No."

"I don't hear you coming up with anything."

"What about apart of her favorite poem? Or line from a book."

"You mean, 'Hogwarts, established'-Ow. No need to hit." Sirius snapped.

"Her favorite book is not Hogwarts, a History. Dip Wad."

"Skankended sprout." Sirius shot back at her.

"Toe rag."

"Ugly."

"Hairy."

"Dimple cheek."

"Fat face."

"Big arse."

"Incompetent."

"Petulant."

"Low life."

"Bossy."

"Egotistic."

James rubbed his temples as they went on. Both well practiced. "Can we get back to thinking up that sentiment?" he asked them.

Sirius sighed ignoring Jamie's last insult. "How about, 'my bitch'?"

"Sirius." James reproached.

"My witch?"

"Jack ass." Jamie mumbled, not ready to give up. Then speaking louder she said, "What about Latin."

"What about it?" James asked.

"Well most of the spells we use originated from a Latin base. Lily knows this, so you could translate something cheesy into Latin. She could take it as a deeper meaning. Like your love is magical or something."

"That's not a bad idea." Sirius agreed.

"Something like 'your my happiness'." Jamie suggested.

"And you say my ideas are lame."

"Meant to be?" Jamie tried again. "Or always loved."

"I got it." James spoke up.

"Got what?" Sirius asked.

"I know what I'm going to put on the ring." He got up and went straight to Charlotte. She handed him a piece of paper and a pen. It took a second longer than it should have for him to figure out how it worked. He then wrote down three words, asking her if she'd translate them to Latin.

-o-

"What did you ask her to engrave?" Jamie asked as they walked down the streets of muggle London.

"Three words." James answered.

"Thank you Capitan Vague."

"Your welcome Sargent Snappy." Sirius cut into their conversation.

"Shut it Officer Annoying." Jamie said as James ran a hand through his hair, letting the bit of hot summer wind blow through it, the sun warm on his scalp.

"Comrade Shorty." Sirius said. Every few hours they came up with new ways to insult each other apparently.

"Deputy Dick."

"Lieutenant Lestrange."

"Okay, you did not just compare me to your cousin!" Jamie snapped.

"She's always been the hot head of the bunch. A bit mentally unstable as well. A perfect comparison."

"Your so dead." She was about to pull out her wand but James stopped her.

"Don't. Muggles." Grudgingly she put it back in her pocket.

"Haha." Sirius teased, just asking for a hexing. "Little bitty Jamie-Wamie-Poo can't use her magical sticky-wicky."

"Thats it!" She lunged at him. Pounding every centimeter she could get to. Sirius refused to hit back, instead shielding his head, leaving it up to James to pull her off.

"Could you two stop! For like five minutes?" James shouted. A good two hours they'd been bickering nonstop. Likely longer. They both proceeded to blame the other for starting it.

James felt like banging his head on the nearest wall. Or locking them in a room to make them work it out. Jamie sighed loudly.

"When are you proposing to her?" She asked him, disregarding Sirius.

"Er, dunno."

"You don't know?"

"When we finish planning it I suppose."

"Your planning it? But proposals are supposed to be spur of the moment. Not mapped out."

"If that were true," Sirius began, "Then why do we hear so many stories of nice restaurants, booked orchestras and candle light dinners? Hmm?"

"Point taken. Look, sorry I can't be more help, but I'm meeting someone and the two of you have seriously set back my schedule. Good luck with...everything." With that Jamie parted, going into an alley to apparate.

"I'm off too mate." Sirius said. "I believe I have a date at a pub tonight."

"Yeah? What's her name?"

"Dunno yet. That's the beauty of it. See ya at home. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Night Padfoot."

"A good one to you Prongs." Sirius clapped him on the back. James continued to walk toward their flat, as Sirius cut across the street to the pub.

**AHHH! It's finally done! Jeez I got stuck several times and I haven't been home much. But it's done! ::Dancing:: Please review :)**


	5. Some Deep Breaths

**I'm not too sure about the time frame, but the ages are close enough.**

Chapter 5: Some deep breaths

Saturday morning came too soon in James' opinion. He stumbled out of bed, nearly falling as he tripped over a pile of cloths, which he then cursed rather loudly. In the kitchen he found Sirius hunched over the island, a mug near his head, while Remus poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." James greeted reaching for the mug Remus handed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Must you speak so loud?" Sirius grumbled.

"Padfoot, over here, got very drunk at the pub last night. Peter and me had to drag him here where he vomited several times. Eventually we just all fell asleep here."

"So then where's Pete?" James asked.

"Left already. Had to chaperon Dung this morning."

"Again, voices." Sirius complained. James watched Sirius out of the corner of his eye as he sipped his coffee.

"Don't we have some pepper up potion?"

"Already checked." Remus answered picking up the paper Sirius had turned into a pillow.

"You should go to the store and get some before you do anything today Sirius." James suggested. All he got was a grunt back.

"Do we have a meeting tonight?" James asked.

"Yeah. At seven." Remus answered absently.

"Voices." Sirius whined turning his head away from the window, and the sun light.

"Have you ever thought of watching how much you drink?" James whispered.

"Urgh." Sirius moaned.

"Have you seen this?" Remus asked passing the paper to James. "Three death mark sightings in one night. It's getting ridiculous."

"Getting?" James remarked.

"Coffee." Sirius groaned holding up his empty mug. Remus reached over for the pot. Once his mug was full Sirius drank it, managing somehow to not spill and keep his head firmly set on the counter. "I feel like crap."

"I wonder why." Remus said dryly.

"No one needs your sarcasm. Not at this ungodly hour. Why did you wake me up again?"

"I didn't. Peter tripped over you in the living room."

"Hmph." He set down his mug, which, by his immediate reaction, made too much noise.

"Why don't we go get him some of that potion?" James offered.

"Good idea."

"I'm goin' back to bed." Sirius announced staggered back to his room, coffee in hand. Remus and James exchanged a look before each rolling their eyes.

-~-

James and Remus walked down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley, making their way to the apothecary.

"Didn't you say you were going to see Lily's parents today?"

"Yeah." James said. "Well her Gran and mum."

"Nervous?"

"A bit. I guess." He admitted.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Thanks. I'm just afraid she'll say no."

"She'll? Don't you mean they?"

"No. Its mostly Victoria I'm afraid of."

"Victoria is...?"

"Her grandmother."

"Ah." They turned, entering the little shop. "What about her mum?"

"I don't know. I mean she's nice I guess. I just never really got to know her."

"Don't you think you should get to know her family a bit more before joining it?" Remus asked.

"A little late for that. Don't you think? The lunch is this afternoon. I could count down in hours."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it." Remus assured him walking through the aisles. "It just seems like that's the logical thing to do. I mean I've spent several afternoons at Ambre's family home."

"Are you planning to marry her?" James asked scanning the shelves idly.

"Nah. I like her, but I don't think we'd-." he cut off picking a bottle up and examining it.

"You don't think you're..." James encouraged.

"Sorry. Got distracted. I just don't think we're meant to be. Forever I mean." He put the bottle back.

"So then why are you still with her?"

"Don't be blunt or anything." Remus remarked.

"Sorry. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. But some people don't get their 'Lily' in life." James frowned, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Remus shook his head.

"Hmm. Find it yet?" James asked, changing topics.

"Not yet. You could help you know."

"I could. But it looks like you've got it under control." He said tapping at a glass jar, the contents of which was a green slime, slinking around in the jar.

"Here it is." Remus announced after another minute. James turned from the green sludge he'd been shaking around and playing with.

"Brilliant." he set the jar down and followed Remus to the cashier.

"What was that you were playing with?" Remus asked him.

"I dunno. Some sludge."

"You didn't touch it did you?"

"Course not." He pulled out some sickles from his pocket. After paying they left again.

-~-

Gran Victoria's house lay on the outskirts of town. If anyone was screaming inside, the chances of being saved were slim. The house itself was brick with vines traveling up the side, a small rose garden in the front with a grumpy looking ceramic gnome guarding the gate.

In front of James loomed the oak front door. Just inside sat his fate. If they said 'no'...Well he tried not to think about that.

"Come on just knock." James told himself. Inhale. Reach out. Make fist. When the door was withing centimeters his fist dropped back to his side. He shook his head, chanting 'you can do it' in his head. Letting out the breath he'd held, he looked the door in the eye, so to speak.

Again he inhaled, held it. His hand ready to knock. Then loud huff of an exhale and slumped shoulders as his hand froze up. Raking a frustrated hand through his hair he turned around on the porch, so he was looking out onto the road.

"Okay." He sighed. Shoulders back, a determined step forward and full lungs he went to bang the door. Just twice. Maybe three times. Again he couldn't do it. A mental struggle between hand and mind. "Come on. Knock. What are you so afraid of? You like Gran. Knock you wussy."

So he did. And then panicked. His head was screaming at him. What the hell was he thinking? Asking for entrance to the lion's den. He'd seen how she treated Vernon. Did he want to be the next Jimmy? Mumbling 'James' but being ignored? All rhetorical questions.

He had to instruct himself to swallow and breath. He listened for sound, anything, from the other side. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't home? Maybe he got the address wrong. Unlikely, he told himself. The gnome could only belong to Gran.

Was she going to answer the door at all? Or would he have to stand out there for another half an hour and wait? Grant he hadn't been waiting, he'd been trying to buck up the courage to knock on a bloody door.

Then there was a creak, just on the other side. Here it was. The moment he'd been waiting for. The door handle rattled before it swung open. Gran, in all her uptight glory, stood in the frame. There was no greeting as she looking behind her, at a clock.

"You're late."

"Sorry." He said sincerely. "Ma'am."

"If you hadn't spent half an hour standing on the porch mumbling to yourself you wouldn't have been late." She knew? How could that crazy old coot know? Bad manners to ask how she knew. Thankfully she didn't wait for him to say something, instead she turned leading the way. "Come." She ordered, just like when she first met him.

He followed as they passed antique room after room, a hallway filled with family photos, a dark den, a cramped study nearly bursting with handcrafted wooden furniture and literature, a living room that looked cold without a blazing fire, stairs, an immaculate but quaint kitchen, tiny breakfast nook, fancy dining room. Then he saw the deck in the back yard where Lily's mum sat, sipping what looked like ice tea. The deck had a glass table, with chairs circling it, potted plants hanging down from the arbor and huddled together in the corner. An old gray mutt lay in the sun, a puddle of drool around his muzzle.

Victoria sat down, ordering James to do the same. "So you want to marry my granddaughter?" She asked.

"Victoria!" Heather exclaimed.

"That is what you came here to ask isn't it?" Victoria asked James.

"Well, er, yeah. But-"

"There you have it." Victoria cut him off. Which was probably good.

"You-" Mrs. Evans asked. Clearly she hadn't expected this.

"Yes." James admitted.

"How long have you been dating her?" Victoria pressed on.

"Ten months. About."

"Age?" This time, familiar with how her questioning worked, James was able to answer almost immediately.

"18."

"Lily's?"

"She's also 18."

"Occupation?"

"Don't have one exactly."

"Your not making a good case."

"I know."

"Have you discussed marriage with her?"

"Lily? Shorta."

"What?" Heather asked quietly.

"When?" Victoria pressed on, ignoring her daughter-in-law.

"While we were still in school. Not much since then."

"Just the once then?"

"It's been-" He sighed. "We haven't really discussed in detail. But I know we both want this."

Victoria waved this off. "Your stupid to think that love alone with make it a successful relationship. How do you plan on supporting her? Your family? You hardly seem old enough to be realistically ready for that kind of commitment."

"I know I sound stupid. I also know we didn't always like each other. But financially I'm set. I have enough inheritance to support a large family. Not that that's what I want," He rushed to assure her. "But you should know we'd be well off. As for the occupation, no I don't have an official job, or anything. But right now there's a war in the wizarding world. And I'm in this secret society, or sorts, that's working to fight off Lord Voldemort. Its goal is to make the magical world a safer place. Its like a full time job, and with Voldemort infiltrating the ministry it wouldn't be...prudent to get a job there."

Victoria listened intently as he continued. "I wish I could say I wasn't rushing into marriage because of this war, but I kinda am. I know that we would end up together anyway, but I'd like to think that I'd wait till we were a bit older. As it is, I don't know if I'll even make it through the night. It sounds exaggerated, but there's a meeting tonight so I'll probably be off fighting tonight. So in a sense it's not. Exaggerated I mean." He took another deep breath. "I love your daughter. Mrs. Evans." He looked at Heather. Then Victoria, "And your granddaughter. She's brilliant, and beautiful, and loving, and completely stubborn sometimes. But I do love her. And I want your both of your permission to have her hand." It took an excruciatingly long time for a response.

"Every woman deserves a man who calls her beautiful, James." Victoria said eventually. He nodded slowly. "I think you'd make a great husband for Lily. Even if you are young. You have my blessing."

"Thank you Gran." James smiled. Then he turned to Lily's mother.

"My baby's growing up." she said, her chin quivering. "You better not let her down."

"Are you saying I can ask her?" James checked. She nodded.

"Good." Victoria said. "Now that that's settled. How about some tea?" she offered the pitcher to James.

"Er. Thanks." he said. He wanted to go tell the marauders. Hug each of them in his new giddiness. But he refrained. Conversation continued. Victoria asked him how he planned to propose and other such things like where he wanted to live, if his family knew of the planned engagement and he told the two women of the ring he picked out.

When he finally left it was nearly three. He apparated right to his flat where Sirius was in a one sided heated argument with Lily. One sided being she was yelling at him, and he was lounging on the couch unaffected and seemingly bored. It was not about his location, as some would think. But something trivial.

"Peanut butter is better smooth!"

"Lily, darling, it isn't. James, please tell her, chunky taste better." At first Lily just frowned at him like he's lost what little sanity he had left. Then she turned to see James, her face breaking into a smile.

"You're back." She said. He hugged her tight, that pent up happiness finally being able to be released, if only a little bit.

"I am. Miss me?"

"I did. Snuffles over there can't make a good argument to save his life."

"Snuffles?" Sirius demanded. Lily shrugged it off.

"So where have you been?"

"Snuffles?" Sirius repeated.

"Didn't Sirius tell you?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She gave him a strange look. "He said you'd explain when you got back."

"Well, it has been lovely. I'll just see the two of you at the meeting tonight." Sirius said extricating himself from the couch.

"Hold it." Lily said, sounded a lot like Victoria. Sirius did, he slowly turning back to face her, he'd nearly made it out the door.

"I do have other people I have to see." He said.

"First admit smooth is better." He looked exasperated.

"Or what?"

"I won't let you leave." She pulled out her wand. He considered her a moment. She didn't look that threatening with her wand pointed at him, while James hovered behind, with hands resting on her stomach. Her hand over his. It was like a small poodle on a leash. As long as James was there, she couldn't hurt him. Or this was his theory.

"James." Sirius complained. He just grinned resting his chin on her shoulder, having to duck quite a bit to do so. Rolling his eyes, Sirius continued, this time talking to Lily. "Listen Lassie, I really would love to stay here and continue to argue about peanut butter, of all things. However, as it is, I do have other things to do."

"Just admit mine's better."

"But it's not."

"So? The only way you're leaving is by saying, 'Smooth peanut butter is better'."

"I'm not saying it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true. And all a matter of opinions. My opinion differs from yours."

"But your opinion is wrong." She insisted.

"That's oppression."

"It is not."

"James. Can you please call her off?" Sirius begged.

"I'm not getting involved." He told them. Sirius shook his head, irritated by his friend's lack of help.

"Hey Prongs, did you get what you needed from Victoria?" Sirius asked, with a wicked smile and glint in his eye.

"Victoria? My gran Victoria?" Lily asked, lowering her wand slightly and turning to James. James glowered at Sirius.

"Yeah." One word and he answered both questions.

"When did you go there?"

"Just now." James answered. Sirius smirked waving a farewell opening the door.

"What did you get?" Lily demanded.

"I just had to, get something." He said vaguely.

"That's a placeholder." Lily told him. "Too vague. What did you get?" Behind her, Sirius was laughing like a mime, one hand over his mouth, the other pointed at James.

"A book. The one she suggested to me the last time we chatted."

Lily gave him a critical look before saying, "I don't believe you."

"Well that's what I got." Now Sirius was shaking his head. As if to silently say, 'what a hopeless, bad, liar.'

"So then where's this book?" Again, Sirius made miming motions, this one inquisitorial. Seconding Lily's question, waiting for this brilliant back up story that he didn't have.

"She didn't have it."

"But you went over there to get it. Why wouldn't she have it?"

"She, er, forgot I was coming over to get it. She's gonna owl it to me instead."

"She forgot?" She raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue this charade.

"Yeah." She stared at him, but James was looking anywhere else.

"Sirius. Get out." She ordered. Sirius smiled.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her back then made a show of leaving. Doing a little dance. James was ready to murder that traitor.

"Now tell me the truth." She crossed her arms standing several steps away from him.

"It was nothing."

"If it was nothing why won't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Complete sentences." She instructed.

Sighing and raking through his hair he said, "Because-For your sake I can't tell you."

"Can't? Why? Is she sick? Are you just trying to protect me? James I'm a big girl, now-"

"No. She's not sick, that's not why I went over there."

"Then why?"

"For tea." He told her.

"For tea?" She repeated slowly, "You went to my Gran's, without telling me, so you could have some lunch?"

"Yeah?"

"If it was just lunch why wouldn't you tell me?" She shook her head. "Merlin James. I don't care that you went. It just bugs me that you were trying to keep it from me." Now he felt guilty. But if he had told her, would she have wanted to come? He couldn't have risked that.

"Let's just drop it." He suggested.

"We have an Order meeting tonight." She said. Though he could tell the matter was not even near being over or dropped.

"I know."

"It starts at seven don't be late."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Lily shrugged. "I just don't want to be here if you're going to lie to me." James growled.

"Stupid Sirius."

"Its not his fault." She stepped forward pecking his cheek, though it didn't hold any emotion. "Besides I only planned to be here a few minutes. Jamie and Ambre wanted to out shopping this afternoon."

"It's three." He pointed out.

"I know. I came over around noon, I was going to leave about three anyway."

"So you just hung out with Sirius for three hours? Arguing about peanut butter? He tried to tease.

"Well at first it was about where you went. Then we were just talking. It got a bit heated toward the end." She was sitting down, pulling on her shoes.

"So," James hesitated, "Your not mad are you?"

Lily looked up at him. "I was never mad. Just frustrated I guess."

"You were mad." He insisted. Lily closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Drop it James. See you at seven."

"Right." He figured he shouldn't even bother asking if she wanted him to pick her up.

**So, here is your Reviewers challenge, tell me: What kind of peanut butter do you like? Smooth or Crunchy? And don't you think it's just stupid, and in male fashion, to ask, 'are you mad?' when clearly, she is. Well please Review at any rate.**


	6. OotP Meeting

**What is with everyone (minus very few) liking smooth? Personally I'm a crunchy fan! Okay there's one part that made me think of 'Mood Ring' by Relient K I suggest you guys listen to it. The band is amazing - and their lyrics are clean for those of you who care – Also some people like sequels to be light, others want some Order stuff. So I came up with both! It's light, but you get to see them at work. And i'm sorry it took me so long to update.**

Chapter 6: OotP Meeting

"That's not a good look." Sirius said once he got back to the flat. James was scowling at the fire in the living room.

"I got permission to marry her." James said not even turning around.

"I er, heard." Sirius didn't even need to know which 'her' he was talking about. It was obvious.

"And now we're fighting."

"Sorry about that." Sirius said, though James wasn't really waiting for a response.

"It's your fault."

"Don't point any fingers or anything."

"I have to see her again at the meeting in less than five minutes."

"Right. Well I just wanted to change." Sirius inched towards his room.

"I blame you."

"That's a lovely sentiment."

"You had to bring up Gran. Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want her to know?" James asked.

"It did occur to me. But she was down my throat, and my best mate, being _you_, wasn't not taking sides."

"You were arguing about peanut butter!"

"So? That stopped you from pulling her off?" Sirius let out a breath. "Arguing about it is stupid. I'm gonna go change, then we can go yeah?"

"Sure." James agreed. Sirius walked to his room, stripping off his shirt as he went.

"Hey," Sirius called, "Don't you usually pick Lily up for these kind of things?"

"We've only been to two meetings."

"You know what I mean."

"She's mad at me. Remember?" James said.

"Okay. On a scale from one to ten how mad was she?" He riffled through a laundry basket, sniffing at shirts as he went.

"Well when I asked she denied it. Is ten explosive mad?"

"Sure." Sirius allowed checking for a stain, "Wait, you asked her?" he demanded. "You never ask a girl about her emotions."

"Because they lie about it?"

"That's only part of the reason. You see they just think you should be able to _know_." He discarded the shirt going instead to his closet.

"Well, I'd have to say it was a five."

"So just pissed, but no names or threats? Was it close to six?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, lets go." Sirius said, having found a single shirt hanging in his closet, though he wasn't sure how it got there.

"Straight there then?"

"Unless you plan on going to Evan's."

"Naw. I'll see her there anyway."

"I swear James, if this turns into the two of you fighting and acting like school children again..."

"It won't. I'm more mature now." Sirius just snorted leaving the front door open for James to follow him out.

-~-

Lily apparated where instructed. She was rather startled when Dumbledore appeared beside her.

"Hello Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said, hardly bothered by the run in.

"Hello Professor." she replied. Even though she was out of school, it felt like the right thing to call him.

"Are you finding life outside of Hogwarts satisfactory?" He asked moving in the direction of the meeting place.

"I suppose." Lily answered. "It feels like I'm waiting for a lot of stuff to happen though." She admitted.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked tipping his head. "If you would forgive me, I'm afraid curiosity is a strong thing. Sometimes even I can't repress it. What are you waiting for?" Lily looked at her old headmaster.

"Everything. But nothing at the same time." She explained.

"Life is a strange thing isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is." They turned into an overgrown garden, beyond it a crooked house stood. They didn't speak as they made their way to the door. Upon ariving Dumbledore knocked on the oak a few times. A woman answered the door, a small child, maybe two or three years old, on her hip.

"Marilyn," Dumbledore greeted her with a smile.

"They're in the parlor." She told him. "I presume this is Lily?"

"Yes. Lily, this is Marilyn she's married to Edgar Bones." Dumbledore told her. Although Lily'd already been to a few meetings, they were usually just with Dumbledore, Alastor and a few others.

"Good to meet you." Lily said.

"Same here." Marilyn smiled. Her light hair was pulled away from her face, some of it hanging out.

"That's a cute boy." Lily told her indicating the child in her arms. He had her light hair, but dark eyes and a scabbed elbow.

"Thank you."

"Come along." Dumbledore said leading the way to the parlor. They climbed the stairs to a small room with a circular table and many filled chairs around it.

Lily spotted James sitting in a chair with Remus and Sirius on either side of him. Dumbledore continued into the room taking an empty seat. Lily took the seat Remus offered her, moving himself so Lily could sit beside James.

"I assume there are more coming?" Dumbledore asked, when he got a few nods he continued, "For those of you who don't know, this is Edgar, the owner of this house." He indicated the man a few places down from him. Edgar had dark hair that neatly laid on his head and his son's dark eyes.

"Now, tell me, have you heard anything from your sister?" Dumbledore asked Edgar.

"His sister works at the ministry. He thinks someone on the inside is working for You-Know-Who." Remus told her quietly from beside her.

"Not yet." Edgar answered.

"She's only an auror, so she doesn't know much, and even if she did she's not willing to tell us." Remus continued. Lily'd missed the last meeting so didn't know about Edgar's sister.

"On to patrols." Dumbledore announced. "As most of you know Voldemort is more powerful than ever before. From previous actions I can guess a few places he will have his death eaters attack next. Edgar, could you and Sturgis patrol together?"

"Yes." They answered. With that Dumbledore passed them a piece of parchment saying where they would be going.

He continued to give them updates and assign partners and patrolling. Lily got stuck at the safe house, which meant waiting to see if anyone would show up hurt or in need of back-up. She'd be there with Marilyn, her kids and one other, who'd yet to arrive.

James was paired up with the severely scarred Alastor Moody. They were set to go to Knockturn Alley. Moody would have fit in, if it hadn't been that he was a well known auror. So it was more likely that he was going to scare death eaters away.

Beside her Remus was rummaging his pockets, as was Sirius. Eventually Remus pulled a scrap of parchment out and handed it to James.

"Excuse me, Professor," James interjected.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can I use that quill?"

"Certainly." He passed over the feather and ink well. Lily scowled at him, but he ignored it, instead writing on the parchment. Dumbledore continued, as if never interrupted.

James slipped the note under Lily's nose. To her surprise Dumbledore continued to ignore them. Manly James.

The scrap read, in his sloppy script,

_can i talk to you?_

"Is now the time?" Lily hissed, trying to keep it as low as possible. She got a scribbled reply:

_after? _

Lily sighed shaking her head.

_Please? _

This time she took the quill from him and wrote a note of her own.

_Why?_

James leaned close to her, whispering to her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to see Victoria today."

She glanced over at him, "Is now the time?"

"Well, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." She insisted.

"I feel like we're arguing." There was a pause.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"Because I was afraid you'd want to come."

"She is my grandmother James."

"I know. But I had to discuss something with her." He adjusted himself on his chair, so he was angled more toward her.

"What could you possibly have to discuss that you couldn't do with me there?" She studied his face, finally looking away from the meeting at hand.

"I can't tell you." She glared at him, and his unacceptable answer.

"Would you two like to leave?" Dumbledore asked, though he was smiling, like this amused him.

"No sir. We're finished." Lily answered pointedly.

"Actually-" James began but Lily shook her head, an almost imperceivable amount, but he caught it and his sentence died off.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued regaining the room's attention.

James wasn't giving up so easily. "She wanted to know my intentions."

"What?" Lily asked, a little too loudly. The room grew silent around them. Addressing Dumbledore she said, "I changed my mind. We do need a minute." He opened a hand, motioning for them to leave.

She grabbed James by the elbow, using it to yank him out of the room.

"You don't think he'd tell her. Do you?" Sirius asked Remus quietly, so the couple wouldn't hear him.

"I don't think so." Remus answered.

Out in the hall Lily rounded on James, smacking his arm. "Why are you bringing this up now? I mean I understand that you have horrible timing, but even you should know that now is not the time."

James rubbed his arm, it didn't hurt, he was just shocked that she hit him. Lily just carried on, "Why would Victoria even ask something like that anyway? How did you answer-and- Oh merlin. You asked for the lunch didn't you?" This was a dangerous situation, James realized. He could practically see the cogs working in her head.

"You went to - Tell me you didn't."

"I didn't." James said. Lily scoffed running her fingers roughly over her face and through her hair.

"Oh my- Why would you do that?"

"Erm, Lily," She looked at him, it was a little frightening. "What do you think I did?"

"Don't give me that."

On the other side of the door everyone was listening. Remus whispered, "It's a trick. She's just trying to get him to tell her."

"Do you think he'll fall for it?" Sirius whispered back.

"Hope not. Could ruin the whole thing."

"I don't know. I think she knows." Dorcus said.

"It is pretty obvious. He went there to ask for her hand." Edgar agreed.

"But why would he go to her _grandmother_?" Dorcus challenged.

"Her father died, so he actually went to ask both her Gran and Mum." Remus explained.

"Oh." They both nodded. Sirius just shook his head, scratching his eyebrow.

"This is totally ridiculous." He mumbled.

Then Lily's voice carried back to them. "Don't lie!"

"She doesn't sound happy." Edgar chuckled.

"She does have a temper." Remus agreed. "It's actually calmer now than when we were in school. Isn't that right Sirius?"

"Even I could agree with that." Dumbledore said.

Now they could hear James, his voice was lower, clearly he was trying to calm her. It wasn't working as they heard her words loud and clear. "That's complete bull and you know it! You can be such a prick sometimes."

"That's not so bad." Dorcus said. "I can imagine her saying worse."

"Oh, believe us, she has." Sirius told her.

"That's really mild." Remus agreed. Again they heard James' voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Then, to their surprise Lily's, this time soft, not so loud. Back to James', there was a pause then he continued.

"I can't hear what their saying." Sirius complained. He got a round of shushes in return.

The two in the hall conversed for another minute or so, in which time Lily's laugh sounded, before they came in, Lily clutching his sleeve and whispering something in his ear, something that made him grin. Everything resolved, even if it was a lie.

"Sorry about that." Lily apologized taking her seat.

"Not a problem. I think we're done here. You didn't miss a thing." Dumbledore assured them. People scattered, either leaving for patrol or starting up conversations to pass the time before they themselves had to go.

"So we really didn't miss anything?" James asked.

"Nope." Sirius answered. "Just, you know, trading around shifts, things getting ironed out. The usual."

"I'm still stuck with Moody aren't I?" James asked.

"Yeah. Well, neither of you were there to switch." Sirius shrugged. Remus checked his watch.

"I got lucky enough to skive out of it tonight. I'm gonna go and meet up with Ambre." Remus announced.

"Have fun. You dog." Sirius teased patting him on the back as he left.

"Haha." Remus laughed dryly at his 'joke'. "See you Tuesday." He said to James.

"What happens Tuesday?" Lily asked as James took her hand.

"Full moon." He explained.

"Ah. So where are we going?" He was leading her down the stairs now.

"The garden."

"Oh?"

He grinned at her. "I have a while yet before I have to go."

"Oh." Behind them she was sure Remus and Sirius were making crude comments. Outside the sun had set, so the garden was dark, lightly lit only by the kitchen window and moon. A street light out front illuminating a corner.

They walked over a stone path, almost completely hidden and overgrown.

"I like this garden." Lily mentioned as they walked deeper still.

"Really? In all it's overgrown glory?"

"Well, not so much the overgrown part, but during the day, if it was taken care of, this place would be beautiful. I want one. With a moon pond and lilacs."

"I never thought of you as a garner." James said pulling her into his side.

"I'm not really. But I like the idea of one. I could grow my own ingredients, for potions and things."

"Did you ever even like herbology?"

"You're missing the point."

"Am I?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I don't have to like something to want it."

James spotted a hammock up ahead. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well stop trying to find the sense in it."

"It's more girl logic isn't it?"

"Yes. So drop it." Then she noticed the hammock. "Did you know that was here?"

"Nope." And he truthfully didn't until he had spotted it moments ago.

"If I said I wanted one of them too, would you think I was greedy?"

He kissed her temple. "I want one."

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because. I like the idea of one." She grinned, knowing that he was using her logic against her. She pulled away from him, making herself comfortable on the hammock.

"There's a really nice view of the stars from here." She told him, lying back.

"Yeah?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She shuffled over a bit to make room. "Come see for yourself." He climbed on, nearly tipping them and crushing Lily in the process. But then they settled in and he could see what she meant.

The sky was a bit cloudy, and the stars dull, but the moon looked brilliant and on a clear night it would have been a spectacular view. Lily rested her head on his arm, while his other arm resting across her stomach. It wasn't a large hammock, so they were almost forced to cuddle. Neither were about to complain.

Lily sighed, content. James smiled to himself, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She nuzzled into his chest. "This is nice."

"Yeah." He agreed as she began to draw absently around his belly button. It only took a moment before he held her hand still, or that was the idea, but she played with his fingers instead. James kissed her forehead, Lily looked up at him before pressing her lips to his jaw.

Having to readjust themselves a bit, they were soon kissing. Just soft, chaste kisses. Before it could get deep Lily pulled away, resting her head on his chest once again.

"You have to leave soon." It was hardly fair to leave her there, while he roamed Knockturn Alley with Moody. He would have much rather laid in that hammock all night, stealing kisses and just being close.

James inhaled, smelling the ferns and plants around them, as well as the soft smell that was Lily. "I do." he said, fingering her hair with a hand that was slowly falling asleep.

She stopped playing with his fingers, looking instead at his wrist. "What time did you have to leave?"

"Nine." He felt her nod.

"In about ten minutes then. Did you want to eat before you leave?"

"I'm fine." In truth he just didn't want to go. Period. She shifted, sitting up though. "We have ten minutes." He murmured.

"You'll be up all night. Come on, get something to eat first." Lily tugged at his hand, he tugged back, urging her to lie back down.

"Potter!" A voice barked from the house. Moody. Looked like he didn't have ten minutes after all.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Get in here."

"Give me a sec." He looked back at Lily, who had crawled off the hammock. "Looks like I have to go anyway."

She gave a weak smile as he got off. "Be careful."

"Always." He assured her getting off.

"Listen to Alastor." She instructed as they headed back to the house.

"Never."

"James."

"I will." He grinned. "Don't worry."

"Can't help it." He stopped them as she said this, they were behind a bend hidden away behind a large bush.

"Sure you can." He said brushing hair away from her face.

"Its hard. Going off like this. Even if it is just a security patrol. I- you. We never know if something could happen. They could show up. I can't help but worry."

James gave her a reassuring smile, just a little one. "I'll be careful. Promise."

"Potter!" Moody barked again, getting impatient. James kissed Lily, before she could say anything else.

At the door the couple shared one more kiss before James was dragged away by Alastor.

**There you have it. I actually had more planned, but I wanted it to end on a fluffy note. So, readers, here is your next question I would love to see answered in your review: Do you want something you don't like? You just like the idea? (It's not multiple choice this time, seeing as I didn't like your answers! Crunchy is soooo better) :]**


	7. Laundromat

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys are amazing. The first part reminds me of gilmore girls. Love that show! Just in my mind the conversation is high speed and a bit random at times even if it does follow a path.**

Chapter 7: Laundromat

Lily lay hanging off the couch in the Bone's living room. Marilyn was upstairs putting her kids to bed, so Lily was left alone. It almost made her miss the days when she had school work to do. At least it was _something_ to do. But this, this waiting around, was dull. Worse than dull even. It was boring, monotonous, pointless, bland, jejune even.

Then a voice sounded from the front door. "Hello?" It called.

"Are you a death eater?" Lily called back. The stranger laughed.

"No."

"Well, I'm in here." Lily told them.

"Where's here?" The voice sounded a little familiar now. Lily sat up. "Marco."

"Polo!" Lily called extricating herself from the couch.

"Marco!"

"Polo." Lily inched around the corner, peering down the hall for this familiar voice, but yet it was also a mystery voice. She looked the other way, a woman was at the other end.

"LILY!" Alice shouted running at her.

"Alice!" Lily cried wrapping her arms around her. Alice had been a year older than Lily, so they hadn't talked much since she graduated. But before that they had been good friends.

"What are-"

"How-"

"You doing here?"

"Are you?"

"You'll never-"

"I've missed-"

"Guess."

"You." The girls said at the same time. Alice laughed taking Lily's arm and pulling her through the house.

"First things first. What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"I've joined the Order." Lily told her.

"What!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah. Dumbledore asked me to join, so I did. This was my third meeting."

"Wow. So welcome to the Order."

"Thanks."

"Though when fighting dark wizards you shouldn't just ask them if they're death eaters then not have your wand ready!" Alice reprimanded.

"I know. It's just so dull here, its hard to even think about people attacking the place." Lily apologized. "So why didn't you write me?"

"Sorry. I was so busy and it was dangerous. I couldn't. But you could have!"

"I was busy too. And I didn't know if I'd be able to get it through to you."

"I'm sure." Alice teased.

"But how have you been? I've missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too. I've been good. And look." Alice held out her left hand to show a diamond on her finger.

"Oh! Alice!" Lily shrieked hugging Alice. She held her hand, "That's amazing."

"I know." Alice shrugged as Lily dropped the hand. Satisfied that it was a very nice looking ring.

"When?"

"Last month."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Alice smiled.

"Oh! We got together." Lily informed her.

"You and..." Lily nodded a big smile spreading across her face. Alice squealed. "Took you long enough!"

"Oh, well thank you."

"Okay, what else. Um..." Alice frowned a smile still on her lips.

"When's you wedding?" Lily supplied.

"Near Christmas." Alice told her.

"Why?"

"Because I love the snow! So I wanted a winter wedding." Alice explained. "Any plans with you and..." She was cut off by someone loudly clearing their throat. They both looked over at Marilyn.

"Could you keep it down? They're finally asleep."

"Sorry." Alice whispered grinning apologetically.

"Come on." Lily pulled her arm and they went to the kitchen. She perched herself on the counter. Alice rummaging through the pantry. Having been there several times she instantly made herself at home.

"So." Lily said. Alice turned.

"So."

"It is Frank right?" She asked.

"That I'm engaged to?" Alice couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice as she said 'engaged'

"Yeah."

"Yes. I am engaged to Frank." Alice was about bursting. "And your _finally_ dating James? It is James right?"

"No. It's Sirius." She remarked sarcastically. "Course its Potter. Who else would it be?"

"You don't sound happy." She shut the pantry as she said this then turned leaning against the counter.

"I am." Alice wasn't buying it so Lily continued. "I am. We just had a bit of a fight is all."

"That's not surprising. Somehow." Lily gave her a look, but she just shrugged it off. "What are you arguing about?"

"He's keeping something from me."

"You know this for a fact?"

"He went to see my Gran. Without telling me. I sound like I'm making a big deal out of nothing right?" Lily felt a little foolish.

"No. That's kinda weird." Alice said pulling out a banana from a nearby fruit bowl. "Who sent the invite?"

"Well, he claims that Gran did. But I don't know."

"Did you ask them what they talked about?" Alice questioned peeling back the banana peel.

"More or less. James just said-" She stopped when she saw Alice smile. "What?"

"You called him James." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did!"

"Well sorry." she dropped the banana to her side. "But I've heard you call him a many things. James was never one of them."

"Did you expect me to call him Potter, or Toe-rag forever?"

"Point taken. Anyway."

"Right. Well _James_ said that she wanted to know his intentions."

"That doesn't sound like something an old woman would ask. It sounds more like a father thing." She said, then took a bite of her fruit.

"That's what I thought. I think he might have gone there for permission." Lily admitted.

"Permission? You mean like..." she showed her engagement ring. Lily nodded.

"Yeah."

Alice was shocked, showing bits of banana as her mouth hung open, "But..."

Lily shrugged. "We've talked about it once before. I know he thinks I'm the one."

"Wow. I always knew you'd get together. But I figured it would be a fling. You know get it out of your system."

"Nope. We're in love." Alice giggled at that.

"I can't see the two of you in love." As Lily began talking again she took another bite.

"I never could either. It just short of happened."

"When did you tell each other?" Alice asked, swallowing.

"It's not a romantic story."

"Just tell it."

"He did something, or I might have, so we got into a fight."

"I'm seeing a pattern." Alice injected. Lily scoffed continuing, letting Alice eat her banana.

"Anyway. He refused to get off the pitch, the Quidditch pitch, he was being so...urgh. James. I wanted to strangle him. He was just being impossible and totally himself. But he refused to get off his stupid broom. He actually lived on the pitch for nearly four days. Not talking to anyone or even going inside. He slept outside, on the pitch. He even got the school elves to bring him food. Missed class and everything. It was then that I guess I realized that I couldn't stand for him to be out of my life. I missed him, for some stupid reason. I was seeing him in the hall, only obviously it wasn't him. So, on the fourth day, I ran out to the pitch, yelling at him, telling him to get off his bloody broom."

"Did he?" Alice asked.

Lily nodded. "Reluctantly. I think he was afraid I was going to curse him. Well at first he dived at me, told me 'no' then flew back up. It was raining really hard. Sirius was there, making sure I didn't kill him. I remember that while James was still in the air I just shouted it. Shouted, 'I love you'." Alice laughed lightly, but Lily continued. "It was actually Sirius who responded first. From behind me he had asked, 'what?' so I told him, 'you idiot. I love him.' That's when James finally got off his broom and ran at me, catching me in his arms he told me that he loved me too."

"That's sweet." Alice said.

"Sirius was there. Practically mocking us."

"Well, he can ruin any moment."

"James stank. He hadn't showered in days. The whole reason he originally got on the broom was for Quidditch."

"Okay. Ew."

"It was pouring rain and we were covered in mud."

"That had to help with the smell. The rain I mean."

"I ended up getting sick. From being in the cold rain, then falling asleep in the bathroom with wet hair."

"Okay. Well, parts of it are romantic." Alice relented. "Why did you fall asleep in the bathroom?" She finished what was left of her banana.

"Well, James needed a shower, and didn't want to be away from me. I guess."

"Did you guys do it?"

"No!"

"Okay! Sorry. But you just said the three magic words and then went to shower. Together."

"It wasn't together. He took a shower while I-"

"Watched?"

"Alice." Lily scolded. "It wasn't like that at all! I sat with my eyes covered."

"Sure you did."

"I did!"

Alice laughed. "You're acting like you just heard your parents having sex."

"Oh! Gross. Alice." Again, she just laughed.

"So have you jumped his bones at all?" Alice asked tossing the peel into the garbage.

Lily shook her head. "Nope."

"Your actually going to stick to that abstinence thing aren't you?"

"Yep."

They fell into a silence. Then Alice turned around pulling down two cups. "Are you sure about him wanting to marry you?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure that was why he went to my Gran's, but I know he wants to get married. It's funny actually, because when we did talk about marriage he said that Gran had already approved.

"That means he could ask any day now though."

"I suppose." Lily hadn't thought of that. Alice had pulled down some whine and was pouring them generous amounts.

"What are you doing?" Marilyn had shown up.

"Want a glass?" Alice asked her. Marilyn gave her a scornful look but agreed to one anyway.

"So I heard you two gossiping." She took the offered glass.

Alice grinned at her. "We do not gossip. We converse."

"And I'm not a mother."

"Okay. We were just discussing Lily's relationship with James."

"Oh, I heard plenty of that during that meeting." Lily tried to hide her blush.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"I told you we got in a fight." Lily said.

"Yes. But I didn't think you meant this recently."

"It wasn't that heated." Marilyn assured her. They sipped at their whine for a few minutes silently before it was suggested they move to the den. Once settled in there Alice began her questioning again.

"You don't think he wants to marry you for the sex do you?"

"That's what you were gossiping about?" asked Marilyn.

"Unfortunately." Lily answered. "And I doubt it."

"Its a man's mind. That could be his only motive."

"Or _a_ motive." Marilyn added. Lily scowled at both of them.

"Come on. Alice you know him."

"That's what makes it suspicious to me. In school he was always known as the player. Right next to Sirius. You could just be a conquest."

"If that were the case marriage seems a bit extreme." Lily argued.

Alice shrugged. "I'm just trying to look at this analytically."

"Well, you should know you can't look at love like a case." Marilyn said. "If you love him and think he's Mister Right, then you won't even have to think about saying, 'yes'. Because 'no' won't even be an option."

"Don't get all soft on me." Alice begged. "Her life isn't a trashy romance novel."

"Thanks." Lily frowned.

"My advice, don't think about it. When the time comes, if it comes, then-"

"But she should be prepared." Alice cut in.

"Venice is nice this time of year." Lily tried distracting them. But they were on a role, discussing her love life.

-~-*-~-*-~-

"How did patrolling with Moody go?" Sirius asked James Sunday morning in their clothes filled living room. Small piles of assorted colors everywhere.

"Fine." James answered. They were shorting laundry, not knowing any self shorting charms. "Is this dark or colors?" He held up an orange shirt.

"Er," Sirius looked at it. "Lights?"

"But it's got black writing, wouldn't that be darks?"

"I dunno. The orange is colors though."

"What are the chances of my mum giving up a house elf?" James asked. Sirius laughed.

"High. She'd give you anything." He threw a sock into the sock pile.

"I'll have to write her." James decided throwing the orange shirt into a new pile. It was silent as a few more socks and towels were shorted.

"We should continue planning. Get Remus and Pete over here." Sirius suggested.

"Planning? We're shorting laundry, that isn't supposed to take planning."

"Not for laundry, though now that you mention it Remus would probably be able to help us. I meant with your engagement."

"Oh."

"Everything's alright there isn't it?" Sirius asked launching a black t-shirt at a pile near the kitchen.

"'Course." James said scanning the pair of trousers in his hands. Sirius frowned, picking up another article of clothing from the basket.

"Should I write or floo them then?"

"Floo would be faster."

"Alright." Sirius knelt down by the fire, throwing in a bit of powder first. After conversing with the other marauders he settled back in his armchair.

"Ambre's with Remus, but they're both willing to come by. She even offered to help with laundry." Sirius told him. "Peter'll be by at one. He's gone to look for a place of his own."

"Good for him." Just then the fireplace burst into green flames and Remus stepped out. He brushed off his robes then looked around the room.

"What happened here? Did your rooms finally throw up all the clothes that's been lying around?"

"Haha." Sirius remarked. "No. Prongs and I have decided to wash our clothes."

"About time." Remus grinned as the fire once again turned emerald, this time though Ambre stepped out. Her hair was a little lighter, but still blond, it was longer too, not cutting around her face in a childish way, but just above her shoulders now. She was still petite though, much smaller than any of the Marauders.

She gasped at seeing the room. "What happened?" The men just laughed.

"Spending loads of time with Moony I see." Sirius chuckled. Ambre just looked confused.

"What's with all the piles?" She asked.

"We were, erm, organizing them? Isn't that what you were supposed to do?" Sirius answered.

"Well yes. But why so many piles?"

"Well, we've got socks." He pointed to the sock pile.

"Colors," James pointed at multi colored shirts, like tie-die, or plaid boxers, anything with lots of color.

"Darks." Sirius indicated mostly black or navy fabric near the couch. Then another pile of towels. "Towels."

"Whites." James continued pointing at a stack of only white clothes. "And then a few unknown piles." Like the orange shirt, dark plaid pajama pants and some bright yellow funny bottoms with black smiley faces on them.

"Right. Why didn't you use a shorting charm?" Remus asked them.

"Do you know one?"

"Well sure. Flitwick went over household charms in what was it? Second year." Remus answered.

"I don't remember that." James admitted.

"The two of you were too busy goofing around or saying, 'that's girl work'." Remus said.

"Hmm. Well I think I've learned my lesson." Sirius said.

"What lesson is that?" James asked.

"That-" He quickly shuffled through his mental library for something he learned from this. "That, I should have...That girls aren't the only...I got nothing." Somehow, James took that as an acceptable answer.

Remus shook his head, pulling out his wand he muttered a charm that re-piled all their clothes. He then shorted them into whites, colors, brights and towels.

"Brilliant lesson." Sirius applauded.

"Marvelous." James agreed.

"Well thank you." Remus bowed. Ambre smiled from her perch on the couch. "So where's Peter?"

"He'll be here at one." Sirius answered.

"That gives you some time to run down to the laundromat." Ambre suggested. Sirius and James frowned at her, very perplexed.

"The laundry Matt?" James repeated.

"Tell us more about this laundry Matt that you speak of." Sirius said.

Ambre laughed, "It's the place that muggles wash their clothes. I think there's one attached to this building."

"Come. Show us this laundry Matt." Sirius stood up, with a wave his wand the piles of clothes were in garbage bags. Each person took a bag then followed to the laundromat, which was in fact just next door to their flat. Sirius and James walked in, taking in the white machines making up rows down the center, the soap dispensers, the coin machine, the wall of driers and the snack machines. Sirius inhaled the scent of detergent and the floor cleaner.

"Welcome to the laundromat boys." Ambre said eying their reactions. James went over to one of the washers, opening and closing the lid. He peered inside.

"How does it work?" he asked. Sirius stood beside him, also inspecting the inside.

"Well, you put in a load, then add soap, insert change and wah-lah." She explained. So James emptied the contents of his trash bag into the washer, as instructed.

"All I have is wizard money." he said looking at Sirius, who shook his head.

"Here." Ambre offered some muggle change she had on her. "You can pay me back later." James took the coins, examining them.

"Interesting." He decided turning it in his fingers. Then he went to throw it in with the clothes.

"Wait!" Ambre took his arm. "You put it in the coin slot. Not with the clothes. James just frowned at her, not comprehending. So she closed the lid, showing him the coin slot. They moved on to the detergent, then how to start the machines. By the time they were done with the first load they moved over to another machine, this time Sirius did it with minimal instruction. Something he was very smug about.

"Now what?" James asked.

"We wait." Ambre answered. "Or you can start your other two loads. But I'm out of money. I didn't bring much."

"We can run to Diagon Alley. Exchange some at Gringotts." Sirius offered.

"Sounds good." James agreed.

"We'll stay here and watch your machines." Ambre said.

"Alright." With that Sirius and James walked out.

"Muggles are genius. Making those contraptions." James said as the door dinged behind them.

Diagon Alley wasn't too far from their flat, so it took no more than ten minutes to get to Gringotts. The lines weren't terrible, what it being Sunday and most people afraid to leave their homes. So within twenty they were back at the laundromat. They were surprised when another person had joined their ranks.

"Hi-ah Peter." Sirius greeted.

"Hey." Peter responded.

"How did you find us here?" James asked coming up to stand by the group.

"I was walking up to go to your place, and I saw Remus in here." Peter explained. "It didn't take as long as I thought."

"So you found a place then?" James asked.

"I put down a bid. I'll find out for sure soon enough." Peter explained.

"Good for you." Sirius congratulated. "Now that you're here, how about we get some planning done."

"We decided against a restaurant yeah?" Sirius asked, James nodded so he continued. "What's left?"

"You could rent a yacht." Ambre suggested. She was sitting on one of the washers at this point with Remus leaning on the one beside her.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Sirius questioned.

"You're planning for the engagement. Right?" After she said that Sirius gave Remus the stink eye. "He didn't tell me. You did. Or do you not remember that I was in the room when you said, 'we want to finish planning for James' engagement'?"

"Way to keep a secret Padfoot." James teased.

"A yacht is a nice idea." Remus said, bringing them back on topic.

"I think my family owns one anyway." James shrugged. "I'd have to ask Mum."

"Your family owns a yacht?" Ambre asked.

"I dunno. I just think so."

Sirius snorted. "How can you not know?"

"My parents aren't exactly sailors. We might have one, we just don't use it except for parties."

"That's a good idea." Ambre said.

"What is?" Remus asked her.

"A party on the yacht."

"You mean bring Lily to a party and propose there?" Peter questioned.

"No." Ambre smiled shaking her head. "You could throw the engagement party on the yacht. You know, to tell everybody that you're engaged."

"Oh." The men said.

"So then..." Peter began.

"You should plan the event." James decided.

"What?"

"Your idea." He shrugged. "You plan the engagement party. I mean you don't really have to."

"Only if you want to." Remus assured her.

"Oh. Um..." Ambre frowned thinking it through.

"Really, it's no big deal. You don't have to." James repeated.

"James. Don't try to guilt her into it." Remus warned.

"I am not guilting her into it." He protested.

"That's true. If he were to guilt trip her into he would say things like, 'I have so much other stuff I do, and I could really use your help.'" Sirius said.

"I don't know. That sounds more like begging." Argued James.

"Just tell them no." Remus advised Ambre. "Then they can move on."

"I don't mind helping them." She said.

"Really? So you'll do it?" James grinned.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Your the best." James actually hugged her then.

"Do you know what you've just agreed to?" Remus asked her. Ambre smiled at him, crossing her ankles.

"It will be fun. We could even use it as an opportunity to spend time together." She placed her hand on his, their small signs of affection. Remus nodded turning his hand over so he was holding hers.

"Brilliant. Now that that's settled. I say we get back to perfecting the speech and planning the where." Sirius announced.

"What do you have so far?" Ambre asked as she and Remus pulled their hands away.

"Erm, not much." James admitted.

"Well I believe your exact words the last time we practiced were, 'Let me in your bloody pants and marry me.'" Sirius said.

"Thanks for bringing that up Padfoot." James mumbled.

"You said that?" Ambre asked.

"I was talking to Remus." Now she just looked shocked. "No! I mean, I was practicing on him. I mean the speech. I was practicing the speech. On him. And a stool"

Remus shook his head, his hand over his eyes. Sirius was having a coughing fit, trying not to laugh and Peter was outright chuckling.

"I didn't know you swung that way Jamesie." Sirius teased.

"Stuff it. You know what I mean." James scowled.

"Okay. Well what about dancing?" Ambre suggested, gracefully letting the matter go. The men just looked at her. "Take her dancing the night of the proposal. Close dancing is very romantic."

Everyone seemed to look at Remus.

"Have you taken her out dancing Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus looked embarrassed, he scratched his nose, averting his eyes.

"He was brilliant." Ambre said, causing Remus to actually redden.

"Was not." He mumbled. She smiled kindly.

"Well." Sirius said interrupting the moment. "James how well do you dance?"

"Alright."

"Ambre, be a doll, show us how it's done." Sirius said.

"Erm. I don't-"

"Don't be shy." Sirius insisted pulling her off the washer. He stood up straight, placing one hand on her back, the other firmly clasping her hand. With a little bit more hesitance Ambre gently rested her hand on his shoulder, sending apologetic glances at Remus the whole time.

"Well James?" Sirius asked waiting. James just frowned so Sirius elaborated, "Lets see it. Take your pick, Remus or Peter."

"What?" James demanded.

"We've got to see your skill. We can't just send you out to make a fool of yourself. Not again." Sirius explained still in dance position.

"Why can't you dance with him? Oh instructor." Remus asked.

"Because I'm dancing with Ambre here."

"I could dance with her. She is _my_ girlfriend after all."

"Fine. Here you are." He passed her on to Remus. "Guess that leaves you with Peter."

"Why me?" Peter folded his arms over his chest.

"Pete. I'm much too tall to do a bridge with James. Besides I have to judge his skill. So be a good friend and remember that the man leads."

"I'm a man!" Peter nearly shouted.

"I meant the other man. The man in this equation. You have to take Lily's place. This works brilliantly really, who knows if Lily can dance or not." Sirius said easily, pushing Peter toward James.

"We don't have music." James pointed out. Sirius pointed up to the speakers, which were emitting a low static, a hint of music somewhere behind it.

"Follow the static and sound of the machines. Life is a musical of its own." Sirius stepped toward James and Peter. "Now grasp your partners."

Tentatively James put a hand on Peter's waist, the other held out for Peter to place his hand in. "This is so awkward." Peter just nodded his agreement.

"Remus, Ambre, show us how it's done. James, Patrica you too."

"Patrica?" Peter asked.

"To, you know, get you into the girl role playing." Sirius waved vaguely. "Now. Come on." he began making some 'da da de du de dum dum' noises to give them music. Cringing the two dance partners began. Step forward, back, they made a small circle. Sirius took larger gates making a circle of his own as he danced around the room. Paying little notice to his friends. The ones he was supposedly judging for skill.

"Put your backs into it!" He called grabbing one of the laundry carts and twirling it around.

"Does anyone else think he's off his rocker?" Peter asked as he and James danced beside Remus and Ambre.

"He's always been like that." Remus reminded him.

"Right." James agreed as Peter stepped on his foot. They both stumbled a bit, once back on balance they shuffled around in an attempt to keep from stepping on each other. It was a constant struggle for lead. Feet were stepped on, curses muttered, complaints heard. Many 'Sorries' uttered.

Beside them the washer buzzed. Everyone jumped from the sudden noise. James, Sirius, and Peter huddled around the machine, waiting for it to do it again. Ambre pushed her way through explaining that it was just telling them it was done.

They emptied the washers, moving the clothes into driers where Ambre taught them to use them. This time James didn't almost make the mistake of putting the money in with the clothes. Instead he used the appropriate slots. Although the drier sheets did pose a problem, but only for a minute.

"Oh shoot." Ambre said glancing at her watch. "I have to go. Dinner time." James was rather thankful. Maybe now he wouldn't have to dance with Peter. He was kicking himself now for not thinking of dancing with Ambre. At least she was a girl.

"Okay." Remus agreed. Ambre looked at James and Sirius then back to Remus. She smiled reaching up on her very tip-toes to kiss his cheek. Remus still had to duck down a bit. She was caught off guard when he actually met her lips.

It was barely a second but when they pulled away, she was blushing. She bit her lip before uttering, "Bye."

"She's so shy." Sirius said after the bell chimed signaling her departure.

Remus shrugged. "It's cute."

"Could you imagine a shy Lily?" James asked. The other men snorted.

"Lily? Shy? Yeah right, when's the apocalypse?" Sirius teased.

"This is the Lily that yelled at a seventh year in third year? Or shouted at you?" Remus questioned.

"She's anything but shy." Peter added. "She's...Lily."

"Soon she'll be mine." James grinned.

"You mean more yours than she is now?" Sirius asked.

"Well, even you have to admit wife is more of a claim than girlfriend." Remus said. Sirius shrugged, he couldn't really argue that point.

**So I think this chapter sucks. Like really bad. It just feels forced or something. Plus it took me forever and a day to post. Or it felt like it. I don't really have a question for you guys... Huh. **

**I think I should be making chapter 10 when James asked. But I don't know yet. Is there anything you'd like to see? In the actual proposal or before it? Maybe how far you'd like this story to go? Could really use your help!**


	8. Cinnamon Toast Crunch

**IMPORTANT: Okay, so I went and found their birthdays. Lily's is January 30 and James' is March 27. So did you guys realize that Lily's actually older by nearly 3 months? Crazy. Anyway, so to let you know I went back, and they are 18 now. Not yet 19. Got it? Good. Also I'm real sorry it took so long! But this chap is long, fluffy, and hopefully you'll think it's funny too. ENJOY!**

**AND I don't own this. The whole Harry Potter world is of course Rowling's. I just, you know, wrote this. :D**

**I found this really cute song too! Check it out, it's **_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_** by Lady Antebellum. Yeah, its country, but I like it.**

**Last thing: I promised my good friend Ambre that I would have this done and posted by last friday, or even the friday before that. Sorry, but I finally followed through!**

Chapter 8: Cinnamon Toast Crunch

Lugging their laundry behind them, Sirius and James made their way back to the flat.

"I veto dancing." James decided.

"What? Why? You heard Ambre, its romantic."

"Yeah, but Peter can't dance."

"So? What does that have to do with anything? You'd be dancing with Lily, not Mr. Two-Left-Feet."

"Yeah, but what if Lily can't dance?"

"You mean to tell me, that in almost the full year you've been dating her, and the nearly eight years you've known her, you're not sure if she can dance?"

"We've barely dated over half a year. And its only the beginning of September, about the time I met Lily."

"Sad you know the exact day." Sirius said.

"It was the first day of school. September first, like every year after that. It's not exactly a difficult date to remember."

"Then what day did you officially go out with Lily? For the first time?" Sirius asked, trying to prove a point. That point being just how pathetically in love James was with Lily.

"I dunno. That day you lot left us alone at Hogsmead. Right after Halloween or Christmas or something. I don't remember. It could have been for Valentines day for all I know."

"When's her birthday?" Sirius continued, not about to give up.

"What does that have to do with anything Padfoot?"

"They're all dates."

"I know that. But why do they matter?

"Girls like you to remember stuff like that."

"January or February. I know it's bloody cold outside though. And pretty early in the year." James shrugged. "Just before mine."

"You mean, your about to marry an older woman?"

"Barely. She's barely older than me."

"Never said it was a bad thing."

"Plus, we have to actually get engaged first."

"When do you plan on doing that?"

"I dunno yet. For all the planning we're supposedly doing, I just feel like we're making a how-not-to-ask-a-girl-to-marry-you." James answered.

"Like no dancing?"

"Or romantic dinner. Because it's cheesy and she could choke."

"Though you have to have food in there sometime. Its just a dating rule."

"I suppose." James agreed. "There was also no large parties."

"Early in the morning's out."

"Why?"

"Because Prongs, it's early in the morning. Its just not done."

"You know this for a fact?"

"No. Its just all those stupid chick-flicks they propose at like twilight or late in the evening."

"You watch chick-flicks?" James teased.

"You're missing the point. And they make good movies for dates. Most women love them."

They had reached their floor by this time. Which reminded James of something rather important. "Oh, yeah, Sirius. Lily's coming over tonight."

"Wha-Oh." he looked ahead, where Lily was sitting by their door. "Did you forget till just now?"

"Course not. It just slipped my mind for a second." James said, then raised his voice a bit, "Lily!"

She looked up from the book she'd been reading. When her eyes landing on James her face broke into a smile. She got up off the floor, meeting him about half way. "Hey."

"Hey." he repeated.

"Hey." Sirius mocked them.

Lily smiled over to Sirius. "I'm going to kiss him now. You might want to look away."

"Thank you for that warning." Sirius said, stepping around them to the door. Lily waited till he was unlocking it before wrapping an arm around James' neck, kissing him. James snaked an arm around her back, one of the clothes-bearing bags still in his hand.

She pulled away too quickly for his taste. "What's with the bags?"

"Laundry."

She gave him an inquisitorial look. "You did laundry? When? How?"

"With Sirius, just now."

"Did you have any other help?"

"You think I can't do my own laundry?" he asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Ambre and Remus showed up. She helped us." He admitted, barely a second later.

"Did you go to the laundromat just next door then?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded but didn't comment further. She took one of the bags from him, then looped her free arm around his.

"So, what did you want to do tonight?" She asked.

"You don't have another dinner at your mum's house do you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No!" Lily snapped. "It was just that one time."

"Just asking." he assured her. Lily scowled at him anyway. How dare he make such assumptions. It really was that one time.

"Have you had dinner yet?" She asked.

"Nope. Just did laundry remember?" He waved around the bag he still held in his hand.

"I think I want to cook something."

"Yeah?"

"Don't sound so surprised." She said dryly breaking away from him to enter the flat.

"I'm not. I mean, your good at potions right? So cooking is just like it only for muggles."

"Despite what you think Potter, wizards and witches cook too." Lily told him. He grinned at the use of his surname. Lily continued right to his room, dropping the contents of the bag onto the bed. James doing the same with his bag. Sirius had the others.

"I'll go get the other bags from Sirius." James said.

"Okay." Lily was already setting to work folding his clothes. She was amazing.

She pushed some clothes aside, making herself a spot on the mattress. She then grabbed the collar of a shirt, making the underpants that were on top topple off. It was a slow progress, but by the time James returned she had several small stacks of shirts, trousers and towels. She had avoided touching his socks and underpants, she didn't even like touching her own knickers, much less someone else's.

Upon entering James unceremoniously dumped the clothes all over the bed.

"Hey!" Lily protested. "You messed up my piles!"

Again James found himself grinning. "I did?"

"Yes. You prat." She playfully threw a hand towel at him. James caught it, so it barely missed his face. They folded a few articles in silence, before Lily hopped up a bit, settling into a kneeling position.

"This is boring." She announced, throwing a shirt into her lap, still gripping part of it.

"I agree."

"How about some dinner then?"

"The one you're gonna cook?"

"Yes. That one."

"Alright." He tossed what he was folding back onto the bed.

"Wait!" Lily called, maneuvering over the mess, so she was on the edge.

"What?" He asked turning to face her.

"Turn around." She instructed.

"Why?"

"Please."

"No."

"Turn around." This time it was an order.

"Are you going to attack me?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Very seriously she answered. "Yes. I am." So with a roll of his eyes he turned. Once his back was facing her, Lily jumped on, piggy back style.

"Your so weird." She told him, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "I ask nicely and you say, 'no' but then I tell you that I'm going to attack you and you willingly turn." He had secured her legs around him at this point with his arms, making sure she wouldn't slip off. Without waiting for a reply she pointed to the door. "To the kitchen!"

He obediently cantered that direction, Lily giggling from his back. In the kitchen Sirius was slouched over the counter, his elbows resting on the granite, snacking on an energy bar.

"Prongs. Your how many times do I have to tell you? Your a deer, not a pony."

Lily laughed, "Jealous Sirius?"

"Yeah. That's it." He replied sarcastically. Though he was smiling at the two.

"Okay, put me down." Lily said. James didn't budge. "James! Put me down!"

This time he laughed grabbing her ankles. "I don't want to."

"James!" She squealed wrapping her arms more securely around his neck, so as not to fall backward or bang her head on the counter.

"You two are so childish!" Sirius told them.

"Like you have room to talk." Lily retorted. "Now, let go!" He didn't.

"Fine. Just move this way." She relented, pointing toward the cabinet that held most of the food. Now he decided to put her down. She hadn't been expecting it so nearly fell over. He could tell she wanted to blow up at him, but was refraining. He could tell by the look in her eye clearly saying she wanted to hit him.

James grinned, reaching out for her. "Don't you dare." She warned. She was so not up for his games, or pouts, or 'sorry babe's and hugs.

"Yeah. Don't go there." Sirius snapped, impersonating a girl with serious attitude.

"Don't help." James told him. Lily turned, opening up the cupboard. She only wished she was more surprised at their lack of food. They had a few cans of soup, chili, a now empty box of energy bars and a can of tuna, along with some bread and crunchy peanut butter. But then they had a full shelf dedicated to cereal, and snacks.

"How are you guys still alive?" Lily asked them.

"Take out." They answered. She had to ask. She had no one to blame but herself.

"And what is this?" She pulled down the crunchy peanut butter.

"Not again." Sirius begged.

"This is gross."

"James." He whined. Lily smiled.

"You could eat a bug and not realize it." She said.

"Extra protein." He explained.

"Ew."

"Why can't we argue about something substantial?"

"Because then you'd have no argument. Things that actually mean things you know nothing about." Lily explained simply.

"Prongs. She's insulting my intelligence." Sirius pointed an accusing finger at Lily.

"Aw. We can't have that." James mocked. "Besides there's so little to insult."

"Watch it." Sirius warned while Lily laughed.

"How about some macaroni and cheese then?" James suggested moving the conversation along.

"Really? Someone with actual cooking powers is in your house, and willing to cook, and you want macaroni and cheese?" Lily asked.

"Macaroni and cheese is the best."

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich." Sirius said.

"I could make lasagna, or do something with chicken or ratatouille even, and you want macaroni and cheese or a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Very yummy, if I do say so myself." Sirius said.

"Chicken Alfredo?" She offered again. "Or cream of mushroom soup baked with some potatoes and pork. That would be really good."

James smiled, pulling her to his chest. "Lily, it doesn't matter what you make." She gave him a sour look.

"If your going to be that way I'll just microwave some frozen burritos." She retorted pulling away slightly, though his hands still rested on her hips.

"Micro-what?" he asked.

"Microwa- never mind." She cut off. James still looked confused. Sirius just shrugged when he looked at him. He didn't know either.

"I say the lasagna sounds good." Sirius offered up his opinion.

"You would. Mr. Crunchy peanut butter." Lily shot back. Albeit playfully. Sirius threw his hands in the air. Lily had turned, so her back was against James' front, he had his hands wrapped around her stomach now.

"There is no winning with you!"

"I found that out the hard way." James agreed nuzzling into her neck. Lily shouldered his chin smiling. They shared a little moment, gazing at each other from this weird angle. Until a certain someone interrupted.

"Merlin. Could you be anymore of a couple? Just being around you makes me sick. And the sexual tension," He coughed, "It so thick, I can barely breath."

"Oh please. There's no sexual tension between us." Lily told him.

"Uh, yeah there is." Sirius argued. "Do you know why?"

"No I don't. Please enlighten me Oh Great One." She was being totally sarcastic, but he answered anyway.

"Because your not actually having sex." He explained slowly, to make himself perfectly clear.

"Shut your mouth." James ordered throwing the nearest thing, which happened to be a dish towel.

Sirius bounced around, getting fueled up, "You aren't getting _any_."

"Oh, and I suppose you are?" Lily asked. James smirked, hiding in her hair once more. That sobered Sirius up instantly.

"As a matter of fact." he began but then slumped. "No."

Lily laughed. Sirius continued. "But I'm not in a serious relationship, no pun intended, so me not getting a little shag here or there isn't a big deal. I'm free to roam. Since I'm not roaming right now I have an excuse. What's your excuse?"

"I have morals." She told him simply.

"I have morals." He retorted indignantly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Just not many pertaining to woman."

"Your such a whore." Lily teased.

"Hey!"

"In a good way." She assured him, but her tone was still mocking.

"I'm going to leave now." Sirius told them.

"Aw." She pouted.

"Yeah. I'm gonna leave, and _get some_."

"I thought you had that-" James began.

"Stop!" Sirius ordered, cutting across him. "I'm _getting some_."

James snorted resting his chin on Lily's shoulder. Then mumbled in her ear, "He's meeting with Dumbledore then sitting in a bar waiting for a probable death eater all night. He's not getting _any_."

Lily tried to muffle a giggle. Oh, poor Sirius. He glared at the couple.

"You never even did check to make sure that's the real Lily." Sirius pointed out. A vain attempt at moving the subject away from his lack of 'lady-friends' as he had once put it.

"She brought up the peanut butter argument." James said. "Who else would know about that other than you two and myself? And when I first saw her she kissed me. What death eater would do that? And if she were a death eater would she have been reading when we first arrived?"

Sirius cringed slightly, he had him there. "Alright. Fine. I'm leaving now." He got to the door way before adding, "For potentially dangerous, and life threatening bar sitting."

"Have fun." Lily called after him.

"Oh yeah. I'll have loads of fun." Sirius grumbled before leaving.

Lily turned back to James, pulling out of his embrace. "Dinner."

"What about it?"

"What do you want to eat for it?"

"Whatever."

"More specifically?"

"Chicken?" He offered.

"Helpful."

"After dinner do you want to go for a walk? I'm bored of this place."

"Sure. Now, dinner; James, I'm starving. Please, just tell me what you want."

"Your starving?"

"Yes. Or at least very, _very_, hungry. What do you want?"

"I'm not sure I'm that hungry."

"James! Your still growing, and as long as I've known your never not hungry."

"I'm an adult! For your information." He told her indignantly.

"Yes, but you...I don't want to argue about it. You're an adult yes, but that doesn't mean you're not going to get taller. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed easily.

"Now. What. Do. You. Want?" She asked slowly. She was sick of him avoiding answering.

"I don't know."

"Potter!"

"I don't!" At that Lily growled irritably. James grinned leaning back on the counter, bracing himself up with his hands.

Lily dug through the cupboards again, searching for something to make. Again she didn't find much. Just the chili, tuna, bread and peanut butter, along with all the snacks.

"This is ridiculous." Lily told him.

"You know, we could run to the store, or pick something up." He reminded her.

"We could. But this isn't my house, therefor it's not really my responsibility to keep you alive."

"But as my girlfriend it is your job. You want me alive." He said smugly. Lily glanced at him before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, well if you suddenly die from malnutrition I won't be too surprised." She picked up the can of tuna, looking at the expiration date. It had expired several months ago. "Have you even lived here that long?" She demanded showing him the can.

James leaned forward, scanning the date, "I think that was at Sirius' old flat before we moved here together."

"You could have gotten food poisoning by just opening it."

He grinned. "You mean, it's so toxic that just opening the can will cause me to become ill?"

"One of these days we're going to the store." She told him.

"Why not today?" But really he wasn't looking forward to that trip. It was going to be boring, he just knew it.

"I'm too hungry. So, it looks like we're going to be eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch." She set the box of cereal on the counter, then went in search of a clean bowl. She might as well have been in Germany looking for the living breathing Betty Boop. That is to say, it was impossible. Eventually she settled for a relatively small mixing bowl. As she poured them a large helping to share she asked, "Have you ever considered cleaning this place?"

"I think considering it as about as far as it ever gets."

"I'm not surprised."

"Hey, my room isn't that bad."

"Isn't yours the one covered in clothes?" She asked, pulling a jug of milk out, checking the expiration date and giving it a sniff before adding it to the cereal. If James noticed he didn't say anything.

"Yes. It is." He answered. "But it's _clean_ clothes."

"Right. How could I forget?" She rolled her eyes taking the bowl to the living room, James following behind. Before he could even leave the kitchen Lily asked over her shoulder, "could you bring us some spoons?"

He plopped down on the couch, spoons in hand, a few seconds later. Lily grabbed one, digging into the cereal. As she chewed she leaned into his side.

"Cinnamon toast crunch is my favorite." She decided. James chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Because it taste good. I never really gave it a chance before, you know it just screamed kiddie food to me. But it's really good."

"So it has nothing to do with this fond memory we're making?" He teased.

"Nope." She giggled taking another large spoonful. They ate for awhile, silently, but it was nice, the fire, although unnecessary, crackled happily in the grate. It reminded her of Hogwarts.

"So were you really doing the wash?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Earlier, when you forgot I'd be coming over. Was it really because you just doing laundry?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." But in fact she was thinking about what Marilyn and Alice had said the other day, about the engagement thing. She was thinking maybe he'd gone out and was making plans or something.

He made a humming noise, a cross between acknowledgment and just too lazy to say anything else.

Lily set the empty bowl down next to the lamp on the table, then went to snuggle up next to James. "The other day," She began, "I was talking to the girls."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I told Alice we got together."

"What's she say about it?" He asked. It was meaningless conversation, but he played along. Knowing Lily there was a point she was trying to get to.

"She said she knew we'd get together all along. But she didn't expect us to be in love. Apparently she thought we'd shag and get it over with. Then her and Marilyn began debating our relationship."

"Debating it?"

"Alice said you'd only ever want to marry me, if we ever do grant, for the sex. But then Marilyn disagreed. She said something about me just knowing if you're 'Mr. Right'." James wasn't too sure he was liking where this was going. He didn't want to give away his intentions, not when he was so close to finishing up the planning and asking her for her hand. Though he was sure she thought about it, if not knew that's what he wanted.

He put on a teasing tone. "Am I Mr. Right? Hmm? Ms. Evans?"

Lily actually considered her answer for about a second. Both her mind and heart screamed yes, but she didn't want to jump right in and admit it. She had worked a good four to five years truly denying him. Eventually she settled on, "I'd like to think so." She had a smile plastered onto her face that she just couldn't get rid of.

James grinned, kissing her temple.

Lily had her feet pulled up on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. She was completely content. They didn't need to be all touchy any more, not like when they were in school and would hold hands all the time or snog whenever possible. Now it was as if they'd settled into each other's presence. Like one of those couples you knew loved each other and they had intimate moments without all the smothering.

Lily got up suddenly getting a, "Where're you goin?" From James.

"I just want to grab my book. It was really good, do you mind?"

He smiled. "Naw. I'm gonna change." They went their separate ways, Lily to the kitchen to get her book, James to his room to get into a more comfortable t-shirt and the flannel pants he adored so much.

When he returned Lily was lounged out across the couch. "Comfy?" He asked her. Her head tilted up, but her eyes didn't stray from the page.

"Yeah." She answered something on the page making her lips quirk into a smile. He rolled his eyes, always the bookworm.

He climbed over her, squeezing himself between her and the cushion of the couch. Usually she would have protested, but this time she scooted over to make room. Almost instantly they got into their favorite position. Their feet a tangled mess, her head on his arm, his arm, the one that wasn't acting as a pillow, across her middle. It was such an angle where she could read and he could read over her shoulder, or when at her house, watch the television, or read a book of his own or even the paper.

"What are you reading?" He whispered.

"Its this muggle book I got from my mum."

"Huh." He mumbled resting his chin on her head. Idly he played with a bit of her hair, as his arm slowly fell to sleep.

**TA-DA! Okay, so what I would like in your review is this:**

**An insane excuse for me not updated. I don't just want 'homework' or 'my computer died' I want to see how crazy imaginative you guys are. And you know if you'd like to tell me how awesome this chapter is that would be fantastic too. :D**


	9. Location Location Location

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I was laughing SO hard at some of your stories. Your imaginations, wow. Good job guys. Thumbs up.**

**Also Grand Apologies. I've been SO lazy lately.**

Chapter 9:

Sirius came back to the flat bored out of his skull from the mindless bar sitting he did all night. He wasn't even allowed to 'get distracted by the females' there. Upon entering he found Lily and James curled up on the couch.

Her head was on his shoulder, her hair, which looked almost burnet in the little bit of fire light still emiting from the fireplace, was hanging off the edge of the couch. Their feet were a tangled mess. One of his hands was resting on her waist, the other on the arm of the couch near his head.

For Sirius there were several ways to go about this situation. He could leave them alone and let them sleep. But where would the fun in that be? Or he could splash water on them, though he figured that would only piss them both off. He could move them placing them in a compromising position, possibly stripping them down to only their underwear. Again in doing that he'd be proving that he did in fact, have a death wish. Plus it was likely he'd miss their reactions.

Sirius was just considering booby-trapping their make-shift sleeping quarters when James stirred. Just enough to realize that he wasn't alone or in his bed. A loving grin flit across his face, he then kissed her forehead, readjusted himself on the limited space and went back to sleep.

Sirius stood in the shadows only a moment longer before walking straight through the living room to his room. Just this once he'd leave them be.

O

Once again Sirius was the first one up. He wandered to the kitchen in his gray sweats and t-shirt. He passed Lily and James, who were still cuddling on the couch, only this time it was like a compact spooning. It would have looked a bit more replusling if they didn't look so damned good together. But they did. Just by looking you could see they fit. They simply belonged together.

From the kitchen island, which quite possibly was the most Sirius-frequented place, he could see the couch. He never realized that before. They'd have to do something about that.

On random impulse Sirius hopped onto the counter. He spun himself around, lifting his feet up as he did so. From the counter top he could just about see every room. The living room, the dining area, the hall to the front door, at such an angle he could even see into the hall bathroom. He could see past the living room getting just a sliver of his own room as well as the door of James's.

After several spins he stopped, letting his feet hang off the side. From his place he began digging through the cupboards in search of cereal. He quickly discovered that Lily and James had finished off the good stuff though.

All that was left was some off brand that tasted like horse oats and dirt. Sirius hopped back off the counter, going instead to raid the fridge. He honestly hadn't meant to be loud about it, but apparently he was for when he turned around Lily was occupying the island's stool. Sirius nearly jumped out of his pants upon seeing her.

"Merlin." His hand shot to his chest where his heart was pounding, as if trying to escape his rib cage. "Can't you stomp your feet or something?"

Lily just smirked at him. "Sorry." Clearly she didn't mean it though.

"I'm mad at you, you know."

"For sitting in the kitchen?"

"No. You and that boyfriend of yours ate all the good cereal."

Lily's smile didn't vanish as she said another insincere "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

"How about I make it up to you?" Lily offered.

"How?"

"Well I'm not cooking obviously. Seeing as there's nothing _to_ cook. So what do you say to running down to this bakery I know? They have the best donuts." She offered.

Sirius tried to resist. He really did. But donuts? Honestly the woman didn't fight fair. "Let me get dressed."

"Okay." Seeing as she fell asleep on the couch she didn't have anything to change into. Lily's gaze followed Sirius as he went through the living room, but then they stopped on James. He had the blanket that had been hanging over the couch across his torso, his legs and feet though were exposed. Of course his hair was tousled, though they really hadn't done any snogging.

After about a minute or so she walked into the room. Lily then fixed the blanket, tucking it in around him, she brushed some of his hair out of his face, finally pressing a kiss to his forehead like a mother.

"Ready?" Sirius asked pretending he didn't just witness the little scene. Lily straightened out.

"Yeah." With that she followed him out.

About a block away from the flat Sirius asked, "When are we going to apparate?"

"We aren't." Lily answered. "Its close enough that we can just walk."

"Okay."

"You know what I don't understand?" Lily asked suddenly.

Sirius thought for a second. "What the purpose of a rubber chicken is?"

"No. I think its just supposed to be a gag joke. Something meant to be amusing. I don't understand how wizards, most of them at least, all manage to stay fairly skinny and in shape when they don't exercise much."

"Have you seen Sluggy? He's huge."

"Yeah, but most aren't. I mean look at Dumbledore, how much time on a treadmill do you think he spends."

"I'm sorry a what?" Sirius asked.

"Treadmill. It's a muggle work out machine." Lily explained.

"Well, if he's working out, which I somehow can't imagine mind you, but for sake of conversation we'll go with it. If Dumbledore was working out I don't think he'd use muggle devices."

"Well neither do I."

"So then what are you confused about?"

"How most magic folk manage to stay in shape." She repeated.

"Well they probably do exercise. You just don't hear about it."

"Do you and James work out?"

"You don't know if your own beau works out?" Sirius teased.

"Well I know in school he would, with Quidditch and keeping up with that. But what about now?"

"Yeah. We both do." Sirius answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We decided it would be best if we stayed in good shape for our full moon escapades with Moony."

"Oh, right."

"Him being what he is doesn't bother you does it?"

To answer Lily shook her head. "Not in the least."

"Good. How much farther?"

"Not much. They have amazing pastries though. Even for being a muggle shop."

"I have no qualms with muggle shops." Sirius said.

"I never said you did."

"You implied it."

"No I didn't."

"You did." He stated. His tone wasn't argumentative at all. Though he could almost recognize the tone she took on. The one she used when she was in the mood to argue about meaningless things. It appeared this mood only happened when in his company.

"Well I didn't mean to make a jab at you personally."

"No? Then who was the jab meant for."

"No one in particular." She said. "Although,"

"So it begins." Sirius muttered.

"Most magic folk do have this superiority."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well think about it. In school they have muggle studies class. As if witches and wizards are higher than muggles and thereby have to study them. As if we're an animal or something."

"Watch where you group yourself, Ms. Evans. Are you a we with the muggles or we with the magic?"

Lily grinned. "I'm both." She nudged his shoulder, leading him to the small brick bakery.

"How is that fair then? If you see something from one group you disagree with then you skirt to the other. I think muggleborns think they're superior." Sirius held the door for her.

"That's not true." Lily exclaimed walking in.

"Isn't it?" He followed her in.

"No its not. What about purebloods? They think just because they have a 'clean' bloodline they have power muggle or half bloods don't."

"I don't think that."

"Well most do."

"No. Some do. And the ones that do are usually quick to announce it."

Lily gave him a calculating look before turning to the older woman at the counter. She ordered up six donuts, having asked Sirius what he would like and guessing with James. She also got three coffees before leaving, giving Sirius the paper bag to carry.

"You know I didn't really get the topic I wanted to discuss with you." Lily said.

"Really? And what was it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Pureblood superiority."

"That was what we were discussing." He disagreed.

"Well, not exactly the way I wanted to."

"You can't dictate an argument."

"Discussion." She corrected automatically. "And the point I wanted to make was that if they,"

"Being me." Sirius cut in.

"No, they being people with your same blood type but different ideals as you. If they didn't think they were so much better than others then we wouldn't even be at war."

"Thats still very stereotypical."

"No, its generalized. Its like saying dogs have four legs. Its generalized because some dogs only have three, or two, even. But when you think dog, most people think four legs and fur."

"When I think of dogs I think of myself." Sirius told her.

"Like Padfoot you?"

"Yeah. Well either my animagus form or my mother's blasted dog." They were just starting up the stairs to the flat now.

"Your mum had a dog?" Lily asked.

"A little yappy thing. Annoyed the hell out of me. The summer before I moved out, while it was just me at the house, I chased it around as my dog form. She immediately blamed me for the thing's sudden lack of energy. Had to forbid Kretcher from telling anyone."

"Kretcher?"

"Family elf." Sirius nodded opening his door. Lily didn't say anything more as she followed him in. The door closed loudly behind them.

"Oi! Sirius is that you?" James' voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah its me." Sirius answered.

"I just had a thought." he told him, unaware of Lily's presence.

Quietly Sirius told Lily to put the food in the kitchen and get started without them. Then, scratching his forehead he responded, "While in the lou?"

"No. Well technically yeah. That's not actually the point though."

"Then what is?"

"Well I was browsing one of these magazines-"

"Cause what else is there to do?"

"Not much. Anyway, while flipping through-we're running low on toilet paper by the way."

"Good to know." Sirius shook his head, slightly amused.

"Where was I?"

"Flipping through."

"Right. Well I passed an advertisement."

"For a bar?" Sirius cut in, now growing bored. He didn't want to stand there and talk about some boring article for staplers when Sirius could be eating.

"No. A jewelry store." Sirius' eyes darted down the hall to where Lily stood in the kitchen, a bit of broken off donut in her hand, though she was frowning in their direction.

"Uh-" Sirius tried to think of something to quickly cut in off. This wasn't a turn of events he was hoping for.

"And it had a picture of a-" James kept talking.

"A motorcycle!" Sirius shouted, paniced. He couldn't let James blow his own engagement plan.

"No, a-"

"With hotrod flames?" Now Sirius was really freaking out. He just hoped Lily couldn't hear them, though he had been shouting and she was giving him a strange look. He smiled at her, giving her a sort of 'what can I do?' look. As if James was just being stupid rather than blowing his surprise. Or about to.

"What are you on?" James called through the door.

"If only you knew." Sirius muttered with that fake smile still pointed at Lily. Her frown deepened as she chewed.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing. Listen how about we discuss this later?" _Like when your girlfriend isn't here._

"Hang on." James instructed. There was the sound of movement then the toilet before, finally the sink.

The door opened, revealing James wiping his hands on his pants and not wearing a shirt. Sirius gave him a questioning look.

"I was just-" James began to explain, pointing a thumb inside the bathroom, but Sirius held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to know." Sirius told him making him grin.

"So do you want to hear what my thought was or not?" He asked turning back to the bathroom to get his shirt.

"Er," Sirius looked back at Lily, who was now slowly sipping her cofee. James' gaze followed his.

"Oh. Hey." James said walking past Sirius, pulling on his shirt as he went. Once close enough he kissed her cheek. "I thought you'd left."

"Sirius and I had gone to pick up some breakfast. Here." She offered him the donut and coffee they'd bought him.

"Mmm. Thanks." He said taking a bite as she held it, instead using his hands to wrap around her.

"Yeah. Your welcome." She replied sarcastically. "So tell me, what was that thought you had in the lou?"

"You heard that?" He asked distractedly, trying to take another bite but this time Lily wasn't being so cooperative.

"Yes."

"It was nothing." He snapped his teeth at the air, missing the donut he had been aiming for.

"James." Lily reprimanded putting the donut behind her back on the counter.

He sighed, looking at her. "My mum's birthday is coming up. I just got an idea of what to get her. Donut please." He opened his mouth, waiting.

"Are you going to her house for dinner than?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes we are."

"We being who?" she asked. James looked at the ceiling, as if the list was there.

"You, me, Sirius, a few of her and Dad's old friends, an small band and some other family. Distant, old, it'll be boring. But the dinner's generally small and not too bad. Its a whle off yet though." He opened his mouth again, waiting to be fed.

"You're mum gets a band to play for her birthday?"

"Every ten years is all. A tradition my dad started. Ah." Again his mouth hung open expectantly.

"Why?"

A loud sigh, then, "I don't know. It started like centuries before I was born. When they first got together or something." ending with an open mouth.

"You must know the story."

Sirius chuckled, having been standing just a small distance away, watching to see how it would play out. "Stop torturing him Lily. Can't you see he's starving?"

Lily smiled at him but when she looked back at James it was clear she wanted an answer.

"I don't know. Ask her when you see her. I was only like nine the last time it happened. I couldn't make myself care then."

"Or now obviously." Lily said, James didn't say anything as he held his mouth open.

"I don't think she's gonna feed you mate." Sirius chortled. James cast him a quick look, not closing his mouth. After another few seconds Lily ripped off a piece of his donut and fed him. If only to get him to close his mouth.

"HA!" James grinned giving Sirius a pointed look. He turned back to Lily, opening his mouth once again. Lily rolled her eyes breaking off a piece for herself. As she brought it to her mouth James went after it, making her giggle.

He grinned as he waited for his next bite.

"Where's mine?" Sirius asked. James shot him a disapproving look. As if to say, 'as Lily's boyfriend I'm the only one she'll feed.'

This just spired Sirius on though. He pushed James out of the way, opening his mouth to her. Lily laughed pushing him away. Though if she didn't it was likely James would have.

"Down dumb dog." James said encircling her with his arms possessively. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Padfoot right now James."

"No?" James asked breaking off a piece of the donut Sirius had abandoned on the counter. "Fetch." He threw it into the air. As if they were still in school, goofing off, Sirius quickly transformed catching the bit in his mouth as his large black dog form.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Lily said honestly. "That was cool."

"Thanks." James gave her the cocky grin that used to drive her crazy. And not in the good swooning kind.

Padfoot wagged his tail, jumping up onto Lily, his tongue lolling out. Lily laughed scratching his head.

James though, wasn't impressed. "You better move those paws."

The dog looked at James, then his paws, then rolling his eyes moved them so he was on all fours on the ground.

In one smooth motion Sirius stood up in human form, walking over to his donut.

"And Lily," He said picking it up, "I didn't mean to grope you." Though he threw a pointed look at James. As if he were saying it for James' benefit rather than hers.

"No harm no foul." Though she wasn't about to let the article issue go quite yet. "So what are you thinking of getting her?"

"Who?" James asked.

"Your mum. The article."

James sighed. "Jewelery."

"Its his tradition." Sirius explained.

"Can I see it?"

James shot a quick glance at Sirius. "Er, sure. Its on the side of the tub if you want to go get it, I'll show you the page."

Lily walked away. Sirius quickly whispered to James, "What did it really inspire?"

"I know how I'm going to propose." James whispered back. "And I think I know where too."

"Then where did the birthday crap come from?"

"I saw a necklace for my mum too. It wasn't a complete lie."

"Just not the whole truth." Sirius finished.

"So? Where's it gonna be?"

"I'll explain later." For at that moment Lily reappeared from the bathroom, the magazine in her hand.

James took it from her, showing her the necklace, passing the picture that had inspired him, and his plans.

**Finally! Almost 20 days later you get an update.  
Okay tell me, if tomorrow was your mom's birthday what would you get her/do for her? :D Next chapter will hopefully hold the sneak peak that's at the end of Caught.**


	10. Finalizing

Chapter 10: Finalizing

James closed the door behind Lily. "So what was the picture really?" Sirius asked.

"I need to talk to Ambre." James said heading toward the living room.

"Ambre? You need to talk to Remus' girlfriend?"

"I need him too. And Peter."

"Prongs, what was the picture?"

"A rose." He said simply, his long steps taking him right to the fireplace.

"A rose. A flower has got you all worked up?"

"I'm not worked up. Where's the floo powder?" He scanned the mantle.

"Erm, we're out?" Sirius offered.

"We can't be out. It's-right here." He snatched up the sack hanging off a nail in the wall. He quickly turned to Sirius. "Okay, tomorrow night I'm going over to Lily's for dinner. While I'm there, I need you to send her an invitation to my mum's birthday for next Saturday. While I'm out talking with Ambre, write a letter to my mum asking if we can have the yacht for next Saturday."

Sirius frowned. "You want me to ask your mum for the yacht for her own birthday?"

"Well don't tell her why I need it. Just tell her I want to borrow it and I'll explain it to her tomorrow over lunch or something."

"Okay,"

"When you get the reply back thank her."

"What if she says no?" Sirius cut in.

"She won't. I also need you to set up a Portkey for next Saturday, the ending location about two blocks from the dock. Send out letters to Moony and Worms telling them to meet us here at," James quickly glanced at his watch, "Say four? Its only noon now, I should be back in time."

"Should I also tell Moony that you've run off with his bird?"

"I'll explain it to him at four. Got everything that I need you to do?"

"Yes. Portkey, Remus and Moony at four, letter to Mum, yacht, lie and oh yes, did you also want me to pick up your dry cleaning or that rose?"

"No. I've got that under control. Thanks Padfoot. And don't forget the invitation to Lily tomorrow night."

"Yacht, letter, invitation, permission letter, ministry letter. Anything else?"

"I'll need a rose bush."

"You're kidding right?"

"Where else would I get the rose?" James grinned. "Thanks Sirius."

"Wait, do you really need a rose bush?" Sirius asked, James about ready to throw in the powder.

"Not just yet. I'll let you know."

"Well okay then." After James disappeared in the green flames Sirius set to work on the ministry letter requesting a portkey. He then apparated to the Potter's house, figuring he might as well visit.

He walked up the path, then went straight in. "Mrs. Potter?" He called. Not getting a response he slammed the door closed, going further inside. "Mrs. POTTER!"

Still he got nothing, so he stepped toward the stairs. "MRS. - Oh, hey."

"Sirius?" Mrs. Potter had appeared from the kitchen, a hand over her heart. "Merlin, you gave me a scare. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I just had to ask you something."

"Oh? Well I was just baking, come in though. You could help if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"None at all." he assured her. Mrs. Potter nodded, slowly moving back to the kitchen.

"So is everything all right?" She asked over her shoulder. She was a short woman, with white hair. She always reminded Sirius of what he imagined Mrs. Claus would look like. White hair, short, a kind face that reflected her attitude, a round figure that simply added to her Mrs. Claus air. Like she baked sugar cookies for hundreds of elves everyday and couldn't help but sample some.

"Everything's fine."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"And James?"

"A little mental, but fine." Sirius told her.

"Here, sit sit." She pointed at one of the island's chairs with the wooden spoon she'd picked up. Sirius sat, leaning heavily on the counter to peer into the bowl she'd taken the spoon from. It looked thick and chocolaty.

"What are you making?"

"Brownies. Something terribly simple I'm afraid." she smiled stirring in the clumps.

"May I?" Sirius held out his hand for the spoon. Silently she passed the bowl to him.

"So," Mrs. Potter wiped her hands on her apron. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, yeah. See James wanted to know if he could use the yacht for next Saturday." He stirred slowly, watching the wooden spoon make circles in the dark batter. He wanted to lick the spoon so bad. Or just eat the batter, forget the spoon.

"This coming Saturday? Or the one following?"

"I dunno. He just said next Saturday."

"May I inquire what for?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "He said he'd explain tomorrow over lunch though. Are you going to add chocolate chips?"

"I have some, but I was thinking of adding nuts." Sirius looked at her, fighting a smile. "Oh, not those kind of nuts. Drag your head out of the dirty pit. Walnuts." She corrected.

"Chocolate chips would be better." he said, going back to watching the slow circles he was making.

"They're in the cupboard behind you if you want to add them." She offered.

Sirius left his post, getting the bag of chips. "Now, Sirius, why isn't James here asking for the boat himself?"

"Erm, he had to go talk to Ambre."

"I thought Lily was his girlfriend."

"She is." He answered absently, trying to open the plastic bag, but it was being stubborn.

"Then who's Ambre?"

"Remus' girlfriend. She's a sixth year at Hogwarts. Well was. She's a seventh year now."

"Scissors are in the drawer." Mrs. Potter told him. "I'm sorry you had to be his messenger. Having to hang out with an old hag like me isn't nearly as much fun as what you could be doing."

"You're not old. You barely look over twenty five." Sirius grinned. The woman laughed.

"You're too good to me. I don't know a soul of twenty five who has gray hair."

"I'd say it's a crown of white."

"I'll send you home with a plate. Stop flattering."

"Now, you're too kind to me!" He said as he dumped the bag's contents into the bowl. "Can I lick the spoon?"

"Of course dear, you know it's nice. Not having to use two spoons, just so you and James won't fight."

"We weren't that bad, were we?"

"You had your days. But in general you were the best boys a mother could wish for." Sirius smiled, leaning across the counter to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it." She patted his cheek before he pulled away completely. She silently watched as he stirred the chips in. Then she handed him a pan. "Dump that in there would you?"

"Sure." He tipped the bowl, spooning the batter in. Once it was in the stove he asked, "How are you feeling?" Sirius then licked at the spoon, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, fine. Old age isn't something to look forward to though. I'll give you that."

"You're not ill are you?" There was true concern in his voice. You wouldn't find anything close to that tone if it were his own mother he was talking to.

"No. I'm not ill, just old."

Sirius licked at the spoon for a while longer before Mrs. Potter spoke up again. "Did you have somewhere to be? Or would you like some tea while we wait for the brownies?"

"I have a few letters I need to write up for your son. But I would much prefer some tea with you." He hopped off the stool. "Or milk would be good. I'll get it."

"Sirius you are a dear. I'll just be out in the garden when you've got it."

O

"You want me to decorate it for your mother's birthday party?" Ambre asked, looking up at James in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But...what about the engagement celebration?"

"What about it?" James asked.

"Well, you are still planning on proposing aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So are you." Her forehead was wrinkled with confusion. "I mean, am I...Am I still going to decorate it for that too?"

"No."

"No?"

"That will be later."

"And you're not doing the party on this?" She waved at the large boat in front of them.

"No, I am."

"You are? So-"

"Just decorate it like you would have for the engagement party, only without the streamers. Don't worry about food either, just have tables set up. Make it classy."

"Yeah. Sure."

"I'll send Remus to help you then? And don't worry about finances. I'll pay for it, obviously."

"Right. So how are you planning on asking her?"

"My mum to her birthday party?"

"No. Lily to marry you."

"Oh. I'm still working it out. I'm sure Lily would love to tell you once I do it though." He said staring up at the yacht. "So, shall we?"

"After you." She said then followed him aboard. After a quick tour and instructions on where the band should be set up, the food tables placed, and where the eating tables could be they left.

As they walked to the apparition point, James noticed a house with an overgrown garden. The house itself was brick, looking neglected. It had a path through a front garden, two steps up to a porch that ran the length of the house, then the one story house. Through a large window on the left of the door one could see into the living room, on the other side of the door was another window of about the same size that peeked into the dining room. Past the dining room, was the kitchen, a sliver from their stand point.

"Ambre?" James asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's that sign in the front yard?"

"It's a real estate sign. The property's for sale. Why?"

"Maybe once Lily and I are married we could live there." He explained vaguely.

Ambre frowned at him. "You want to move in there? It looks abandoned."

"It's got potential."

"I'd talk to her about it first." She suggested.

"I will." He continued to stare at the house. He could almost see them living inside, though the yard would have to be taken care of. There was a lot of room for improvement.

Another moment passed before James said, "Come on," And they left.

~o~

Back at James and Sirius's flat, the Marauders were gathered. James had already explained his plan to them, so everything was planned out and detailed. All that was left was finalizing his speech.

"I say we do a dress rehearsal." Remus said. "You know, one last go before the real thing."

"All right." James agreed, though he wasn't really in the conversation, but rather going through all the things that needed to get done before he asked, and not to mention convincing his mom to attend her own surprise birthday party.

"I say it's Sirius' turn." Remus continued.

"What!" Sirius demanded.

"Get in your best girl's clothes. You're playing Lily."

Sirius scowled at him. "I am not cross dressing. No way. No how."

"It is your turn." Peter agreed.

"See. You had James propose to me." Remus reminded him.

"And dance with me." Peter added.

"And I had to propose to him, and dance with him." James joined in.

"Do you even know what they're going to make me do?" Sirius demanded of his best mate.

"Finalize my speech." James shrugged.

"In _woman_'s clothes!" At that James snorted.

~o~

Several minutes later::

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." James hissed wearing black boxers, since he didn't own slacks, and his collared shirt and tie from Hogwarts.

"At least I'm not making you go out on location." Sirius retorted. With Remus and Peter forcing him to wear girl's clothes he had made James dress nicely as well. Though since neither of them owned woman's clothes for obvious reasons Sirius had a towel pinned around his hips and wore a blouse one of his lady-friends left over. Along with water balloons to make up a chest.

"You boys ready?" Remus asked from the kitchen.

Sirius pushed James out the door. Peter howled with laughter when he saw them.

"Can we just get on with this?" James demanded.

"No need to get snappy darling." Sirius said in a girly voice. Mostly mocking the whole situation he was in. James shot him a glare, but Sirius just shrugged.

"How many?" Peter asked acting as their waiter and stifling a chuckle.

"2." James answered jutting his jaw out defiantly. This wasn't even how the damned thing was supposed to go. Not really.

"Right this way." Peter led them to a card table set up in the middle of James' living room, the other furniture pushed off to the side. "Gentlemen." He laughed.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly as James was about to sit down. He looked at Sirius who made a jerky head movement to his chair. James shook his head, not understanding. Sirius looked pointedly at his chair still jerking his head. It looked like he was having a seizure.

"Aren't you going to offer me a chair?" Sirius asked through his teeth.

"There's your chair." James told him.

"Pretend that I'm Lily, wouldn't you pull out her chair and offer it to her?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. James growled standing back up to offer Sirius her chair.

Once they were seated Peter asked if they'd like something to drink.

"A bottle of scotch. I'm gonna need it." James answered.

"No. What's Lily's favorite wine?"

"Chardonnay." James answered promptly.

"Then you should order that."

"Fine. Your best bottle of Chardonnay." James said.

"Right away sir." Peter said then disappeared into the kitchen. Sirius looked around.

"This is so lovely." He said.

"Yes."

"You should really say something like, 'anything for you baby.'."

"I would never say something like that." James protested.

"Let's try this again." Sirius said ignoring him. "This is so lovely Jamesy."

"Jamesy?"

"Would you please just try to go with it?"

"Fine. Thank you Siri-poo." Sirius looked at James, clearly not amused. Peter came in carrying a bottle of cider. Remus convinced him it would be better if they practiced sober. This was their last shot to get it right after all.

"Here you go James."

"Sir!" Remus shouted from the kitchen reminding him to follow the charade.

"Sir." Peter corrected.

"Thanks." James said holding up his wine glass that had been set on the table. Peter poured him a generous amount.

"For you madam?" He asked Sirius.

"Please." Sirius said.

"This is cider." James pointed out after taking a sip.

"Remus didn't want the two of you drinking." Peter told them.

"Just get us food so we can get this over with." James said.

"If you're going to act this way you better get Lily drunk so she'll agree." Sirius advised.

"Shut your mouth."

"All right, propose."

"There's no way I'm asking you! Even if it is just practice. Besides I think I have it well enough."

"I'm not wearing a skirt for no reason!"

"It's a towel." James corrected.

"Just ask." But James shook his head stubbornly.

"Remus!" Sirius called.

"What?" Remus asked poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Tell James that he agreed to practice. He has to prepare his speech."

"Prongs, there's no getting out of this. Besides, you're making it perfect for Lily." Remus said.

"I know what the problem is." Sirius announced after a minute of James silently refusing.

"Besides the fact that you're the worst girl ever?" James asked.

"Yes." Sirius scowled. "I'm not girly enough."

"What are you suggesting? We get a real girl?" Remus asked.

"No. We use a more girly guy." Sirius looked directly at Remus.

"No!" Remus objected. "Besides I already had my turn at humiliation. As did Peter."

"Well I have to propose, so I can't be Lily." James said.

"But you can!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No. I can't."

"Yes. You can. I'll be you, and you'll be Lily, and I'll show how this is supposed to be done."

"Sirius," James complained.

"Lily," Sirius began softly. "I've always loved you." James glared at Sirius crossing his arms.

"Sirius," James repeated angrily.

"Shh. Let me tell you this." Remus and Peter snorted trying to contain their amusement. James rolled his eyes. Sirius continued, "I want to make a life with you, and" He burst out laughing. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"I'm so glad you can take this situation seriously."

"I take every situation seriously. I'm serious after all." He stopped frowning. "I didn't mean for that to be a pun."

"Good job."

"Thanks. But I really didn't."

"Can we just get on with this?" James asked.

"Right." Sirius composed himself. "Okay. So, my dear Jilly,"

"Jilly?" Remus cut in.

"Yeah. It's James and Lily combined."

"Of course. Continue."

"Jilly, we've known each other a long time-"

"Jilly kind of sounds like jiggly." This time it was James to interrupt.

"It does!" Peter agreed.

"No it doesn't." Remus argued.

"Jilly, Jiggly. Yeah it does." James said.

"I was in the middle of something." Sirius frowned.

"Right. Sorry Padfoot. Go on." Remus urged.

"Thank you. Okay, where was I? Right. We've known each other a long time, and I think it's time that we combine our lives and-now what?" Sirius demanded as Peter had his hand raised trying to get his attention.

"Lily didn't like James when they first met." Peter pointed out.

"So?"

"So saying that he's known her for a long time implies that they got along." Peter explained.

"It's not good to start out with." Remus added. Sirius ran a hand over his face.

"Fine. Jilly, I think I know you well enough now, and I've been thinking that we should combine our lives." James sat there staring at Sirius like he was a complete goon.

Remus leaned in, "What are you saying James?" He asked in a high pitched voice. James glared at him, as if to say, 'how dare you provoke him, do you want this to continue?' Remus just shrugged looking back to Sirius.

Sirius was really into character now, he sighed deeply as if getting his bearings, "I love you." He got down on the floor, kneeling. "Jilly, will you marry me?"

James looked at him, thinking, _why them? Out of all the people at Hogwarts, why did I have to befriend them?_ _Oh, that's right, I'm crazy._

"Of course I will," Remus said playing Lily. _Merlin save me._

"Lily isn't one to like all things corny." James said. "She doesn't like predictable. Frankly I'm not. If I start out with that she'll know I'm proposing."

"So, what you want it to be spontaneous?" Peter asked.

"Not spontaneous. I just don't want her to expect it."

"So no, Lily I love you, or Lily I think we've known each other a long time?"

"Exactly." James agreed. "I was thinking more of this..." And so much of the night was spent like that.

**TA-DA! Okay so I have how James proposes in my head. I just have to get it down on paper. :D **

**Reader Challenge:: How do you think James is going to propose? Use your heads, look at the clues.**

BETA's note to you:: **if there are any errors that i didn't catch, kindly forward all flames and complaints to me. it's my first time beta reading in a long time and i'm a little rusty. *hides in a fort constructed of blankets***


	11. Birthday Surprise

**It has been FOREVER since my last update. I am so sorry. But you should be thankful. I was this close to just giving the entire story up. But after many painful rewrites and rereads here it is.**

**Also special thanks to all of you who PM-ed or reviewed asking about this chapter. Without you this would still be sitting in my computer unfinished. :D YOU AMAZE ME!**

Chapter 11: Birthday surprise.

"Have you gotten a letter recently?" James asked as Lily reentered her small living room, having just gotten herself a glass of juice.

"No." She answered slowly, setting the cup on the table set up beside her couch. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Sirius was supposed to send you something."

"What?" Lily asked, sitting down beside him, instantly leaning against his chest. His arm coming around her.

"Just a thing."

"A thing?" Lily asked. She may have had a bit of wine at dinner, making her happily buzzed. "Is he sending me a puppy?"

James laughed. "No."

"A kitten?"

"It's not an animal."

"Is it a mineral? Because rocks are nice, and you could always draw a cute little face on it, but-" She stopped when there was a noise from the window.

"I think he finally sent it." James said, kissing her neck lightly.

"But I haven't guessed what it is yet." Lily smiled, pulling herself off the couch. "Oh! Is it a convertible? That poor owl."

"A what?" James called, now that she was back in the kitchen.

"Never mind." She replied. A few seconds later she came back into the living room with an envelope in her hand. "This looks too small to hold a convertible anyway."

She sat back down, frowning at the envelope. "Well? You going to open it or what?" James asked.

"Nope. I'm just going to stare until it tells me its intentions."

"Okay. No more wine for you." James decided reaching for the envelope.

"No!" Lily cried, holding it out of his reach, a smile on her face. "It has my name on it. Back off."

"Then read it."

"You're very bossy tonight."

"You're very playful tonight."

"You love it." She told him, kissing his lips, letting him taste the sweet drink on her. She then ripped open the little cream colored envelope.

"An invitation?" Lily asked, having read the fancy scrawl.

"It would appear so."

"Why couldn't you just give it to me?"

"Because it would take away from the formalness."

"No." she disagreed, "It would have made it personal. My very own mail boy."

James rolled his eyes. "So, are you coming?"

Lily thought about it for a second, teasing him. "I might be busy..."

"Come on. It's my mum's birthday. There will be a live quartet, sure to put you to sleep. Tons of old people smelling of strong perfume. And food that looks too good to eat, but taste like shit."

"And here you had me at quartet. Besides, if I fall asleep I won't have to smell the old people or eat the shit."

"Genius." He complimented.

Lily smiled. "What would your mum like?"

"You don't have to get her anything."

"If it's a birthday party I have to get her something."

"Don't worry about it. I've already got something picked out. I'll just put your name on it too."

"How thoughtful." It was clear she was being sarcastic.

"No really. She's got everything. The only reason either of us would need to get her anything is because of social protocol. But since we're a couple we can just share a gift. I've got it covered all right?"

"Fine." Lily agreed bitterly. But despite what she said she would get her a gift.

"You'll go then?"

"Yes. I'll go."

"Good." James smiled, leaning forward to give her another kiss. Lily smiled against his lips. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lily gazed into his dark eyes.

"You're beautiful." he told her, resting his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"You're cheesy." She replied, her lips brushing his teasingly. "But handsome."

"I think," James began, kissing the corner of her mouth, "I should go."

"Home?" Lily asked, her own lips tenderly touching his cheek.

"Yeah."

Lily pulled away slightly, playing with a bit of hair at the nape of his neck. "Now?"

"I should." He tucked some of her red hair behind her ear, running his knuckles over his soft skin. Lily leaned into the touch.

"I don't want you to." She told him, pushing him down into the cushions.

"I don't want to either." He said, running his hand over her hip.

"Which is why you should." Her voice was now soft and regretful. James' hands crawled across her lower back.

"I can stay a bit longer." He allowed, causing her to smile slyly, biting her lip.

"Five minutes." She whispered. James leaned up, kissing her thoroughly.

Much more than five minutes later, James left for his own flat.

"Where've you been?" Sirius asked upon his arrival.

"Lily's." He answered with a smile.

Sirius nodded knowingly. "That would explain the look."

James frowned so Sirius explained. "The hair, rumpled clothes, eyes, and grin. Also your lips are a bit puffy."

"You know we didn't."

"Shag. Snog however is a very, _very_, different story." He smirked. "On the upside you shouldn't be too bored in the shower now."

"Bugger off."

"All right. All right."

"Is everything set up for Mum's birthday?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"And the engagement?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, going toward the kitchen. "If you don't believe me go ask Moony or Worms. They'll tell you the same thing."

"Just checkin'."

"Do we have any chicken? I'm hungry."

~o~

Lily and Ambre browsed what had to be the third dress shop. Both looking for the appropriate attire for Mrs. Potter's birthday party. They were shopping together because they were the only two going out of their friends. None of the others were friends with Mrs. Potter or her son and his friends.

"What do you think of this one?" Ambre asked holding up a knee length, rather cute number.

"You should try it."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know what's really right to be honest. I mean most birthday parties, or any party for that matter, I've just worn pants. Or at Hogwarts, the uniform."

"True. But this is going to be a nice event. You should wear something memorable. Something you'd look back at while browsing your closet and remember what happened at that party."

"Its an old ladies birthday party. Not a royal ball." Lily smiled.

"Right." Ambre agreed. "Maybe I'm just being nostalgic."

"Do you think Remus is planning to do something special that night?"

Ambre grinned looking away and playing with her short hair. "I don't think so."

Lily didn't believe her.

"Oh! Before it slips my mind, James wants you to get two dresses."

"Two?" Lily repeated. Ambre nodded. "Why?"

She shrugged. "No idea. I think he's planning on a real nice dinner sometime later this week."

"After the party?"

"Probably. I don't know. I was just leaving with Remus when he asked me."

Lily frowned. "What did he ask exactly?"

"Just, if I was going shopping with you. I said I was, so he asked that I make sure you get two dresses. Then Remus insisted we leave so we could catch the play production."

"Interesting." They smiled knowingly at each other. Lily couldn't repress the excitement for the dinner. She just had to get through the party first.

~o~

The day of the party came and Lily was all dressed in a simple black dress. Elegant, but nothing too fancy. Lily heard James knock on the door

"Hey." She leaned over giving him a swift kiss.

"I told you I had taken care of the gift." James said, noticing the parcel.

"And I ignored you." Lily told him. "Should I bring a sweater?"

"It won't be that cold." He replied.

"But its good to be prepared."

"Its the beginning of July."

"So, that's where the being prepared and just in case comes in."

"You won't need one. Its hot out."

"Then maybe I should wear no clothes at all."

"That would certainly...erm, I don't-" She grinned as he stammered.

"I'm ready. How does this look?" She spun around.

"You look amazing." James assured her.

"You would say that. Your opinion is biased." She took her purse from the arm of the couch along with the gift.

He opened the door. "Shall we?"

Lily smiled taking his hand. "Let's." They walked down the sidewalk a ways before she spoke up again. "I feel nervous."

James gave her a strange look. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's like my body knows something big is about to happen so I feel all giddy and excited. I just wish my body would fill my mind in."

He rubbed his thumb against her hand saying, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I suppose."

"Ready? We're aparrating to my place to meet the others at the portkey."

"Yeah." James pulled her close, looking quickly around them for muggles, seeing no one ,he spun around.

After being sucked through the straw, they landed just outside his flat. James opened the door, revealing Sirius, Ambre, Jamie, and Ivy.

"Jamie, Ivy!" Lily called moving quickly into the room. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jamie answered, "Sirius and Peter needed dates. Look who got roped in. I'm going with Peter, Ivy's going with the other one."

"Didn't want to go with your ex?" Lily teased.

"Not so much." Jamie smiled.

"So, where's the portkey?" James asked, if only to move them away from an argument.

"Right here." Sirius showed him a potted plant. It looked like a small bush.

"A plant?"

"A rose bush. Just like you asked." Sirius grinned. "Its about time. Grab on everyone."

Each person took hold of the pot, within seconds they were spinning.

Soon they landed on a sandy bit of land not too far from the dock.

"Must all magical forms of transportation be so painful?" Ambre asked. Lily laughed, finding herself beside her.

"I know. I mean the Floo Network isn't so bad, if you don't fall out of the fire place on the other end."

"I banged my head on a mantle before." Jamie admitted, joining the conversation. "Just as I was stepping out I hit my head, fell back then slipped into the room. Messy business."

"Apparition makes me dizzy." Ambre said. "I nearly vomited during those lessons. All the spinning."

"Broomstick isn't much better. How Quidditch players manage I'll never know." Lily said.

"Hey. I play." Jamie reminded her.

"How do you do it? I mean your sitting on a stick." Lily asked.

"Its much like riding a horse. It only looks uncomfortable."

"No. I've been on a broom. It is uncomfortable." Ambre disagreed.

"So have I, and I agree with Ambre."

Ambre and Jamie discussed the comforts of broom riding a bit longer, but Lily had stopped, searching for the boys and Ivy. They were behind them, chatting in hushed tones.

"Lily?" Jamie called a few steps ahead. But Lily was watching as Ivy took something from James, spun around and disappeared.

"Lily!" Jamie called again. This time she turned. "Come on!"

Lily looked back at the men who were now looking at her. Jamie noticed what she was looking at.

"You guys coming?"

"Of course." Sirius answered casting a glance at James. Together they jogged up to the girls.

"Where'd Ivy go?" Lily asked James.

"She went to pick up the gift Sirius left at our flat for my mum."

"Why didn't Sirius go get it then?"

"Because I couldn't remember where I left it. She did." Sirius answered. "Plus she offered. James just gave her the key to get in and she left."

"Lets get going then." Ambre suggested.

A short while later they were on the yacht. Remus and Peter were in charge of putting the gifts in a pile, which is why they weren't at the flat to port key with every one else.

Sirius took up his post at the bar until it switched over to open bar.

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Potter." Lily greeted, having just climbed aboard.

"Thank you." Mrs. Potter nodded with a smile. "James, why don't you go introduce her to some of the other guests."

James grinned, offering her his arm. "Right this way."

"You're very formal tonight." Lily commented, taking his offering. He was wearing nice dress robes, as was everyone else present.

"Its all part of the act. I have to make everyone believe I have the most impeccable manners."

"A few of us know the truth." she teased. He just grinned taking her toward a group of people.

After many introductions and a few sips of fine wine Lily asked, "When are we leaving the dock?"

James looked over at her. "Er, well, I suppose when all the guests have arrived."

"James. There you are." Mrs. Potter said, touching his shoulder. "Did you remember to water your uncle's garden?"

"No. I forgot." He answered.

"I was just talking with someone, they reminded me to remind you." She smiled at Lily, as if this were so typical of James. Forgetting all about his responsibilities. James looked about the crowd, finding Sirius, who passed him a silent message through a simple look.

"Want to come Lily?" James asked her. "I've really got to do this. I promised. And I don't want to leave you with people you don't know."

"No. That would be terribly rude of you James." Mrs. Potter agreed.

"I could stay with Sirius, or Ambre is here isn't she?" Lily offered.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Potter urged, "just go make sure he gets it done properly. It will only take a minute. We'll undock once your back."

"All right." She said, as James pulled his hand away from hers.

"This way." He led her away. Stopping once near Sirius, who gave him a strange look. "Can I use your bike?"

"It doesn't fly yet." Sirius told him.

"We're not going far."

"James, why don't we just apparate?" Lily asked.

James looked at Sirius, who seemed to understand the unspoken for he reached into his cloak pulling out a set of keys. "Good luck mate."

She frowned. "Good luck? You do know how to drive a motorbike don't you?"

"Technically speaking." James said, forcing a grin.

They were just about to step off the deck when Ivy, who had been in charge of the guest list upon her return, found them. "Where are you headed off to?"

"I've got to go water my uncle's garden. Mum's only just reminded me."

Ivy nodded, a secret sort of smile on her face. "Have fun."

"Er. Right, thanks."

James placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her toward the motorbike.

"How did this get here?" she asked. "I mean Sirius apparated with us."

"Peter and Remus took it." James answered. "Now come on, it won't take long. Then we can get back to the party."

~o~

He kept an arm around her waist as he pulled Lily off the path to the side of the house, leading her to the gate. "Garden's this way." He explained.

"So, why do you have to water these plants on your mum's birthday?"

"Well I was supposed to do it earlier, but I forgot. It's for my uncle. He's out of town." He reached over the gate to unlatch it so they could walk through.

As soon as they stepped through Lily looked around, from the two large moss covered boulders in the corner with a small pond, water trickling into it over mossy rocks just in front of it; to the hammock that hung near by in a tiny orchard. Her gaze continued to roam over the overgrown yard, it was enchanting almost, with the tall grazes, and perfectly green bushes and the small stones hidden among the many flowers. A cobbled stone led from the ivory covered house out into the yard they were standing in.

Just beside them a rose bush grew, its flowers just preparing to bloom, some still green buds, others red petals closing in around itself, not yet revealing it's full beauty. The soft sent of lilacs also reached them.

"The other day," James began, rather randomly, "I remembered that you wanted a garden. With a hammock, a garden for your potions, and something about a moon, which turns out to be what the pond is for. I also remembered when I was with you looking for a temporary place to stay, that you wanted a fixer-upper. I didn't understand at the time, but you insisted; it had something to do with memories and making it more like a home." James explained, he was nearly rambling.

Lily looked around at the yard again. It was so perfect. Though they'd come in from the side gate, so she had no idea what any of the house looked like except the back wall, which admittedly wasn't promising, seeing at is was covered in the vines, though it did add to the enchantment. She bit her lip, not sure what any of this had to do with watering his uncle's garden.

And then it all clicked in her mind. Or most of it. James didn't have an uncle. Which meant-

"James," Lily said tentatively.

"Hang on," he instructed running a hand through his hair. He looked over at Lily. "I've practiced this," He told her with a nervous laugh. "Somehow it was easier in my head."

Lily gave him a reassuring smile and a small nod. She waited for him to get his bearings. A soft wind swept around them rustling the leaves and causing her hair to sway around her face.

James continued to pace. He knew he loved her more than anything in the world. He'd been rejected by her many times before, and those rejections haunted him. However, he knew she would want to marry him. Hell, he had asked her about it months ago, but he still couldn't bring himself to just ask. It was the scariest thing yet. He'd said no to being a death eater and escaped Voldemort alive, even fought him a little. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Yet he couldn't ask the woman before him to be his wife.

"James, honey," Lily tried again. This time when he looked at her there was pleading in his eyes. She reached up for his hand. He walked over to her taking it in his. She gently pulled him to her. Lily knew that this was his moment. She wasn't about to take it from him, but she figured he needed a little push first.

Their fingers entwined, but Lily looked at him, waiting for him to take his gaze from their hands. When this didn't happen she lifted the object of interest so that his hand brushed her cheek, causing their eyes to lock

James pulled her over to a rose bush. Lily looked back at him following his hand as he reached over, plucking a rose bud; wrapped around the closed crimson petals was a sliver of silver, gleaming as it caught the sunlight, red as it set.

Lily reached out, brushing her fingers over the rose's soft surface, brushing the ring. It was warm from the sunlight and beautiful. Lily slipped her fingers around his, easing the rose into her hand.

With one hand holding the stem, she used the other to admire the ring. Finally Lily let out a soft breath, looking back at him. "I love the garden." Lily told him.

"Really?" James asked, running a hand through his hair. Instead of saying anything she nodded, just as another soft wind swept through her hair. He reached out brushing the locks back, out of her face. "So. Er-"

Lily waited, his hand still cupping her face. She could still see pleading in his eyes. Though he'd practiced and planned for this moment for weeks, he was still incredibly nervous. She reached up, lacing her fingers through his, still holding the rose in the other.

James seemed stuck. Unable to get out what he so clearly wanted to. She was so sure that now was the proposal. He needed prompting, just a little push to get him to say, to ask, the question. James just stared at their hands.

"James, honey." Lily said bringing his gaze back up, to rest on her before she continued quietly, "I love you."

He smiled, the sound of water trickling from the boulders into the small pond reaching their ears. "I love you too."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever could be ours, all you have to do is ask."

"Forever?" He asked. Everything he'd rehearsed left him as he mumbled, "That sounds nice."

"It could be yours." She said.

James took a moment to get his bearings and regain some sense of the man he was. He continued to stare into her beautiful eyes, getting what he needed from them, getting the love, support, and encouragement that showed in them. "So, will you be mine? Forever? Will you be my wife?"

Lily's face broke into a huge smile. She nodded, warmth filled her veins and butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach, even her chest had a new inflated feeling. "Yes."

"Yeah?"

She nodded again choking out a happy, "Yes." James smiled pulling Lily in, kissing her gently, passionately. The moment was theirs. Time meant nothing, the people waiting for them meant nothing. James didn't have to think about the boundaries as he kissed Lily. As theirs lips parted slightly, their hearts beat together as if now they truly were, more than anything, one.

**Wasn't this a pretty happy ending? ;) There's a bit more I wanted to explain. But this was just such a good ending!**


End file.
